INTERACTIVE FF: Sungmin's Mystery of Life
by YuyaLoveSungmin
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE. KYU GOT MAD! Sungmin adalah seorang yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh seorang haraboji baik hati. Kehidupannya berjalan normal sampai haraboji meninggal. Sungmin dituntut untuk membongkar semua rahasia hidupnya. Apakah itu? RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Sungmin's Mystery of Life**

_Interactive Fanfiction_

Prolog

By Yuya Matsumoto

"_My Life's Mystery__"_

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Pair: **_KyuMin and Many more

_**Warning:**_ Kelanjutan cerita pada FF ini tergantung oleh keikutsertaan Readers. Jadi **REVIEW/COMMENT**-lah.

_**Summary:**_ Sungmin adalah seorang yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh seorang haraboji baik hati. Kehidupannya berjalan normal sampai haraboji meninggal. Sungmin dituntut untuk membongkar semua rahasia hidupnya. Apakah itu? RnR please

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"SUNGMIN! Bangun! Ini sudah pagi, chagiya"panggil haraboji dari balik pintu kamar.

Aku menggeliatkan tubuhku di atas ranjang kesayanganku. "HOOAAM" Aku menguap malas. Rasanya satu malam tidak cukup untuk membasuh letih yang kurasakan sekarang.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Sungmin-ah! Kamu akan terlambat jika tidak bangun sekarang. Cepatlah! Haraboji tunggu di ruang makan ya"panggil haraboji sekali lagi. Nadanya melembut.

Aku beranjak dari ranjangku. Tidak tega membiarkan kakek kesayanganku itu lelah hanya karena memanggilku. Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku membersihkan diriku. Siap menyambut hari baru pagi ini.

Aku memakai seragam sekolahku dan menyiapkan semua kebutuhanku di sekolah. Mataku tersita pada sebuah ranjang bayi kecil berwarna biru yang terletak tidak jauh dari rak buku. Ranjang bayi yang masih tertata rapi. Sebuah ranjang yang menjadi saksi beku kehidupanku saat ini. Ranjang bayi yang menyelamatkanku dari terpaan dingin di malam itu. Ranjang bayi yang mempertemukan aku dengan haraboji yang baik hati. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah mengelus ranjang bayi yang penuh dengan sejarahku itu.

"Eomma, bogoshippo!"lirihku halus.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Jam dinding di kamarku berdentang nyaring. Aku tersontak sadar dari lamunanku. Ah, aku bisa terlambat! Aku bergegas ke dalam ruang makan. Haraboji dengan sabar menunggu kedatanganku. Ia duduk di kursi dengan tenang. Beberapa pelayan terlihat sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Aku memberikan senyuman terindahku kepada semua orang dalam ruangan itu; Jonghyun haraboji dan para pelayan. Seorang pelayan membantuku untuk duduk di kursi makan. Pelayan itu juga mengambil tasku, lalu memberikannya kepada Mr. Heo, supir pribadiku.

Haraboji tersenyum jahil kepadaku. "Melamun lagi?"tanya haraboji penuh selidik.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku dengan salah tingkah. Aku tersenyum malu. "Hehehe… Haraboji tahu saja kebiasaanku"

"Dasar kamu ini! Ayo cepat makan"ujar haraboji. Ia mengambilkan aku beberapa lauk-pauk. Kebiasaannya yang tidak bisa aku tolak. Padahal aku sudah besar, tapi kakek selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Huft! Nasib! Hehe… Tapi aku senang.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan yang sangat menyenangkan ini, aku beranjak berangkat sekolah. Haraboji selalu melakukan rutinitas wejangan yang ia sampaikan setiap pagi untukku.

"Jangan nakal di sekolah. Makan tepat waktu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri jika kamu merasa lelah dan sakit. Kalau ada perlu, langsung telepon kakek"nasihat Haraboji panjang lebar.

Aku menggangguk malas. "Iya, kakek sayang. Aku ini sudah besar. aku sudah tujuh belas tahun, kek! Aku berangkat ya!"kataku mengakhiri acara melankolis milik haraboji ini.

Aku melihat haraboji meneteskan airmatanya. Setiap pagi selalu seperti itu. Aku menghapus airmatanya. Aku masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku melambaikan tanganku kepada haraboji. Aku tahu haraboji akan tetap menatap gerbang, hingga aku menghilang dari jarak jangkau pandangannya.

"Hahaha… Tuan muda terlalu imut sih, jadi Tuan Besar takut terjadi seusatu pada tuan"ledek Mr. Heo saat ia mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Ya! Mr. Heo jangan ikut meledekku seperti itu. Aku ini manly banget!"bantahku. aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Sebal. Selalu saja diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh semua penghuni rumah. Mr. Heo hanya tertawa senang mendapat respon yang ia harapkan dariku.

**.**

**('^3^)b ::YuyaLoveSungmin:: r(^,^)**

**.**

"HARABOJI! Sungminnie pulang"teriakku saat memasuki pintu depan rumah bak istana ini. Beberapa pelayan menyambutku dengan hangat. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi mereka semua.

"HARABOJIIII!"teriakku sekali lagi dengan nada manja. Biasanya Jonghyun haraboji akan segera menghampiriku jika aku sudah berteriak dengan sangat manjanya. Bahkan biasanya haraboji sudah ada di depan pintu, ikut menyambut kepulanganku dari sekolah.

"Haraboji kemana, Ahjumma?"tanyaku kepada salah seorang pelayan yang sibuk menata meja makan untuk makan malam.

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan Muda. Mungkin ada di kamarnya"jawab pelayan itu sopan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku bergegas ke kamar Haraboji yang terletak di lantai tiga. Aku masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan menggendong ransel sekolah yang berat. Aku juga tidak tahu apa gunanya buku tebal-tebal ini. Malas sekali. Loh kok aku jadi melamun seperti ini.

"Haraboji"panggilku pelan saat memasuki kamar Haraboji. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Haraboji, lebih dalam lagi untuk mencari setiap sisi kamar yang luasnya hampir setengah rumah ini. "Haraboji"panggilku sekali lagi, namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

Aku sudah mencari haraboji di ruang santai kamarnya, di dalam kamar mandinya, di ruang televisinya, di ruang tidurnya, namun nihil. Aku tidak menemukan haraboji dimana pun. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang King Size milik haraboji. Aku memandang dinding kamar haraboji yang berwarna merah darah. Haraboji memang nyentrik dengan segala karakteristiknya yang membuat orang bingung. Dia bisa menjadi siapa saja dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Moodnya berubah-ubah dengan sangat cepat. Walau begitu, aku sangat menyayangi malaikatku itu.

Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan ranjang ini. Posisinya tidak sama seperti biasanya. Agak sedikit miring. Pantas saja kok aku merasa barang-barang haraboji sedikit bergeser. Bukan, ini pasti ranjangnya yang berbeda letak.

Aku turun dari singgasana mimpi haraboji. Aku mendorong ranjang besar ini, namun ranjang ini tak bergerak sedikit pun. Seperti tertahan sesuatu atau aku memang yang tidak kuat. Aku mengintip ke bawah ranjang yang biasanya tertutupi seprai panjang menjuntai ke bawah. Aku merangkak ke dalam kolong ranjang ini, mencari sesuatu yang mengganjal agar aku bisa memposisikan ranjang ini kembali. Aku melihat secercah cahaya dari bawah lantai. Kenapa bisa ada cahaya di bawah ranjang pengap dan berdebu ini ya?

Aku merangkak mendekati cahaya itu berasal. Sebuah tangga. Ada sebuah tangga menuju sebuah tempat, entah apa itu. Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk turun ke ruangan di bawah sana. Karena ruang di bawah ranjang ini terlalu sempit, aku hanya bisa turun perlahan-lahan dengan sedikit merayap tentunya.

Sampailah aku di lantai terbawah dari tangga ini. Aku mengatur napasku yang tersengal-sengal. Siapa yang menyangka kalau ada sebuah ruang di bawah ranjang besar Haraboji dengan tangga yang begitu panjang dan menyiksa. Sebuah lorong yang sempit dan gelap. Bulu kudukku berdiri ketika aku merasakan angin yang dengan sejuknya tertiup di sela tengkukku.

Hening, sepi, sunyi dan senyap. Itulah yang dapat aku gambarkan terhadap lorong ini. Aku meraba-raba dinding di sekitarku, berusaha mencar saklar. Nihil. Aku tidak menemukan apapun. Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, basah, sedikit berlendir di telapak tanganku. Aku menyentuh apa? Menjijikan.

Kakiku kaku. Mataku sudah lelah mencari secercah cahaya agar bisa melihat. Aku ingin segera kembali ke atas, kamar haraboji. Dari bawah sini saja, aku hanya bisa melihat titik kecil yang dihasilkan oleh api petromax yang ditempel di dinding atas tangga itu. Kenapa tadi tidak kubawa saja lampu itu ya? Menyesal? Iya, aku menyesal masuk ke dalam sini.

Aku terus saja berjalan mengikuti bentuk lorong ini. Sesekali aku menabrak sisinya, ketika lorong ini berbelok. Aku sudah tidak ingin menyentuh dindingnya. Entah apa yang ada di setiap sisi dinding lorong mencurigakan ini.

SIIING! BUG!

Kakiku beku. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku berbalik ke belakang. Aku berusaha mencari sesuatu yang menimbulkan suara aneh itu. aku tidak dapat melihat apapun kecuali angin yang semakin kencang terasa dari belakang punggungku.

"Lari!" Sebuah suara lirih dan pelan terdengar di telingaku. Entahlah itu suara siapa. Yang aku tahu aku harus segera berlari menjauh dari tempatku saat ini. Aku berlari dan terus berlari, hingga ada sebuah titik cahaya yang dapat kulihat dengan mataku. Oh, Tuhan! Selamatkan aku dari sini.

BRAAAK!

Aku terjatuh. Aku menabrak seseorang atau sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti. "HARABOJI! TOLONG MINNIE"teriakku ketakutan. Aku sudah tidak kuat berada di sini. Hiks… hiks… hiks… airmataku mengalir tanpa bisa kubendung lagi.

Seseorang atau sesuatu itu menyentuh bahuku. Aku berteriak histeris memanggil haraboji. Sesuatu itu membantuku bangun. Tubuhku bergemetar hebat. Jujur, aku benar-benar ketakutan. Sebuah cahaya bergerak dari posisinya. Apakah ini hantu yang ada di cerita dongeng Jepang?

CKLEK!

Sebuah suara pintu dikunci. Berarti ada sebuah pintu di sekitarku ini. Tapi siapa atau apa yang mengkuncinya? Aku terdiam pasrah.

"BOO!" Sebuah wajah tua renta dengan beberapa garis keriput terpampang jelas di depan wajahku dengan sebuah cahaya terang yang menyinarinya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah di sekitar lantai yang kujejaki.

"HUAAAAA…" Aku berteriak histeris sekali lagi. "SETAAAAAN!"

PLAAAK!

"Dasar cucu kurang ajar!"marah makhluk di depanku tadi.

Eh? Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. Cucu? Aku membatu. Tidak percaya kepada apa yang kudengar barusan.

"Ya! Sungminnie. Ini haraboji. Ya! Kamu tidak apa-apa?"tanya suara yang begitu familiar itu. Ia mengguncangkan tubuhku beberapa kali. Aku tetap diam membantu. Aku terlalu shock.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali karena terkena silau cahaya yang masuk secara tiba-tiba ke dalam retinaku. Aku memeluk sosok di hadapanku yang ternyata Jonghyun haraboji. Aku menangis semakin lantang. Haraboji memelukku. Ia mengelus punggungku, mencoba menenangkanku.

"Uljima. Ini Haraboji. tenang, chagiya! Lagian kamu ngapain ke sini?"tanyanya heran.

"Hiks… Haraboji yang ngapain ke sini? hiks… Pintu apa tadi yang haraboji kunci?"tanyaku tidak peduli. Aku terlalu takut.

"Sudah… sudah! Uljima… Ayo kita kembali ke rumah"ajak Haraboji. Ia berjalan di depanku. Aku hanya mengikutinya berjalan dengan tanganku yang terkait pada jari jemari haraboji. Perjalanan ini jauh lebih nyaman dengan cahaya dari senter yang dibawa haraboji dan sosok haraboji itu sendiri.

Aku merangkak keluar bawah ranjang terlebih dahulu. Haraboji sibuk mengunci pintu rahasia itu. Tak beberapa lama haraboji keluar dengan lelah dan napas yang tersengal. Haraboji ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sepertiku. Kami sama-sama lelah karena perjalanan panjang itu. Haraboji mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Jangan pernah kamu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Apalagi mencoba membuka pintu di dalam sana. Itu pun kalau kamu tidak mau menyesal"ancam haraboji dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Aku mengangguk lemah. Siapa pula yang mau masuk ke tempat menyeramkan itu lagi?

Haraboji menengok ke kanan-kiri dirinya, mengendus sesuatu yang tercium asing di hidung. "Kok bau pesing ya? Minnie, kamu pipis ya?"tebak haraboji dengan tatapan curiga kepadaku.

Aku tertawa cengengesan dituduh seperti itu.

"Ya! Pergi ke kamarmu sekarang. Argh! Kamu membuat kamarku bau!"perintah haraboji mutlak.

Aku berlari setelah mendengar perintah haraboji. Huaaaa… Haraboji jadi sangat menyeramkan seperti hantu yang aku tenui di lantai bawah itu.

**.**

**(TT^TT) ::YuyaLoveSungmin:: r(-_-')**

**.**

Sejak hari itu aku sering menemukan haraboji menghilang setiap aku pulang sekolah. Biasanya ia keluar dari bawah ranjangnya. Hal ini selalu terjadi hampir setiap minggu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dibawah sana. Aku juga tidak ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalamnya. Mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu saja sudah membuat bulu kudukku merinding, apalagi aku disuruh kembali ke dalam ruangan itu. Mau dibayar seberapa banyak pun aku tidak mau terima.

"Sedang apa kamu disini? Kamu berusaha mencari tahu tentang ruangan itu?"tanya haraboji penuh selidik.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Saat ini aku sedang merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang empuk milik haraboji. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, haraboji. Aku terlalu takut untuk kembali ke dalam sana. Toh itu semua privacy haraboji. Aku tidak mau melanggar privacy siapapun seperti yang diajarkan haraboji kepadaku"jawabku jujur.

Haraboji merebahkan dirinya di sampingku. Ia mengelus pipi chubby-ku. "Kamu sudah besar sekarang, Minnie-ah"ujar haraboji dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Haraboji memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang sekarang berwarna biru tua. Tatapan matanya menerawang jauh ke dasar ingatannya di masa lalu. "Saat aku pertama kali bertemu padamu, kamu masih bayi yang begitu mungil dan rapuh, Minnie-chagi"lanjut haraboji memulai ceritanya.

Ini bukan kali pertama haraboji menceritakan sejarah hidupku yang berkaitan dengan ranjang bayi kecil di kamarku. Aku memposisikan tubuhku menghadap haraboji. Aku senang mendengarkan kisah masa kecilku.

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**\(*3*)/ Jonghyun P.O.V**

**.**

Malam ini malam yang dingin dan sedikit bersalju. Aku memandang keluar jendela. Salju turun dengan pelan namun tetap bisa membuat beku siapapun yang berada di cuaca seperti ini. Hari ini adalah genap satu tahun kesendirianku. Istriku tercinta telah meninggalkanku seorang diri. Ia lebih memilih mengabdikan dirinya bersama Tuhan di surga.

Aku mengeratkan selimut yang menutup tubuhku. Aku menyeruput kopi hangat yang menemani malam-malamku. Di pertengahan January, setiap orang masih bisa merasakan suasana liburan tahun baru, namun aku hanya sendiri di dalam rumahku yang kelam. Api dari perapian tidak bisa menghangatkan hatiku yang membeku. Aku hanya butuh ia di sisiku. Kumohon Tuhan, kirimkanlah malaikat untuk menemaniku atau ambillah nyawaku agar aku bisa bersamanya kembali.

TOK! TOK! Sebuah ketukan pada pintu depan rumahku. Aku enggan bangun dari posisi nyamanku. TOK! TOK! TOK! Ketukan itu menjadi semakin membabi buta, seakan tidak akan berhenti sampai aku membukakan pintu untuknya.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan malas. Aku tidak suka ada yang menggangguku di malam peringatan kematiannya ini. Terlebih lagi aku yang hanya tinggal sendirian, membuat segalanya terasa semakin berat.

"Ada apa malam-malam seperti ini menggangguku?"tanyaku ketus saat aku membuka pintu. Aku hanya disambut oleh ratusan bola salju yang turun dari langit. Tidak ada siapapun. Ugh! Hanya orang iseng saja. Aku akan menutup pintuku ketika…

"HATCHIII… OEE… OEEE… HATCHI…" Sebuah suara bersin dan bayi secara bersamaan membuatku sedikit curiga. Aku mencari asal suara itu, tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang lewat di depan rumahku. Aku akan menutup pintuku sekali lagi, ketika aku baru menyadari ada sebuah ranjang bayi berwarna biru di bawah tangga pintu rumahku.

"OEEE… OEEE… OEEEE…" Tangisan bayi semakin keras dari dalam ranjang yang terselimuti kain tebal itu. Aku mengangkat ranjang bayi itu. Aku membuka kain yang menyelimuti tubuh seorang bayi mungil. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku membawa masuk ranjang itu ke dalam. Aku membawanya ke depan perapian yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh bayi yang mulai membeku itu.

Aku menatap dalam wajah sang bayi. Putih, mungil dan sangat cantik. Kulitnya masih merah dan tubuhnya mungil sekali. Aku memperkirakan bayi ini baru berusia beberapa hari. Ini pasti jawaban dari Tuhan atas permintaanku tadi. Ia telah membawa sosok istriku ke dalam bayi cantik ini. Terima kasih, Tuhan! Aku akan selalu menjaganya hingga ajal menjemputku. Aku akan membahagiakannya selalu. Tak akan kuizinkan kesedihan menghampirinya. Aku berjanji.

**.**

**Jonghyun P.O.V (T^T)**

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

Aku menangis mendengar cerita dari Jonghyun haraboji. Itulah mengapa aku begitu menyayanginya. Jika saja haraboji menolak merawatku, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa merasakan kenikmatan dunia seperti ini. Belum lagi segala curahan kasih sayang yang selalu ia berikan kepadaku. Aku menyayangimu, haraboji. Aku memeluk haraboji dengan erat, menyalurkan segala cintaku kepadanya. Kami pun berpelukan, lalu tertidur dengan pulas.

Aku terbangun ketika mendengar suara batuk seseorang. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah suara itu berasal, kamar mandi haraboji. Aku melihat haraboji sedang terbatuk-batuk di depan wastafel. Aku menghampirinya. Aku melihat darah di atas wastafel yang sedang diairi oleh air. Aku menarik bahu haraboji agar bisa menatap wajahnya. Wajah haraboji terlihat sendu dan lelah.

"Haraboji, gwenchana?"tanyaku khawatir. "Aku panggilkan dokter ya"ujarku sambil membantu haraboji ke atas ranjangnya.

"Kamsahamnida, Minnie-ah! Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu memanggil dokter"tolaknya halus. Aku mengambilkan minum untuk haraboji. Ia benar-benar terlihat tidak sehat.

Aku memanggilkan seorang dokter ketika haraboji sudah tidur. Dokter itu memeriksa haraboji dengan sangat teliti. Aku dan beberapa pelayan harap-harap cemas menunggu hasil observasi dokter. Setelah selesai dengan pemeriksaan, sang dokter merapikan semua peralatannya.

Ia menghela napas panjang. "Kakekmu hanya terlalu letih. Terutama di usia senja-nya seperti ini, jangan buat ia terlalu lelah. Jangan biarkan ia berkutat dengan sesuatu yang bisa membuat pernapasannya terganggu. Buat dia merasa senyaman mungkin. Ini resep obatnya. Selalu perhatikan perkembangannya ya"jelas sang dokter sambil memberikan secarik resep kepada Mr. Heo.

Aku mengelus pipi haraboji yang terlihat menahan nyeri. Haraboji memang sudah terlalu tua untuk merawatku. Kini giliran aku yang memberikan perhatian kepadanya.

**.**

**\(*0*) ::YuyaLoveSungmin:: (^.^)/**

**.**

Sejak hari itu kondisi kesehatan haraboji memburuk. Aku membawanya ke rumah sakit agar ia bisa mendapat perawatan intensif. Haraboji dirawat di ruang perawatan VIP. Aku jarang pulang ke rumah. Aku biasa menemani haraboji setiap saat. Rumah sakit menjadi rumah pertamaku saat ini. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa penyakit yang diderita haraboji. Yang aku mengerti hanyalah bahwa haraboji menderita komplikasi karena usianya yang tak muda lagi.

Hari ini kegiatan di sekolah begitu menyitaku. Sebentar lagi akan ada festival budaya sekolah, sehingga aku harus mempersiapkan ekstrakulilerku dengan baik. Aku adalah ahli martial arts di sekolah. Aku juga menjabat sebagai ketua.

Mr. Hoe beberapa kali meneleponku dikarenakan keadaan haraboji yang semakin memburuk. Aku bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit, setelah latihan dan segala keperluan telah kupersiapkan dengan baik. Aku berlari, sesampainya di rumah sakit. Aku tahu aku sudah sangat terlambat, tapi aku tidak ingin benar-benar terlambat untuk menemuinya.

Aku membuka pintu ruang rawat haraboji dengan keras. Beberapa orang di dalamnya terlihat sangat kaget, melihat kedatanganku. Aku melihat haraboji terbaring sangat lemah, namun kain yang menyelimutinya masih naik-turun. Singkatnya haraboji masih hidup. Di sisi ranjang haraboji terdapat pengacara keluarga. Haraboji mengangkat tangannya dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia memanggilku. Aku mendekati haraboji. Airmataku sudah mengalir mungkin sejak aku berangkat dari sekolah. Yang aku tahu, aku tidak akan sanggup kehilangannya.

"Kemarilah, chagiya!"panggil haraboji pelan.

Aku mendekati haraboji. Aku duduk di atas ranjangnya, memandangi wajah tuanya yang lelah. Haraboji mengelus jejak-jejak airmataku. Ia tersenyum tampan.

"Uljima. Haraboji akan baik-baik saja"ujarnya susah payah.

Aku tersenyum. Aku memegang tangannya yang ada di pipiku. Sejak kapan haraboji-ku begitu kurus dan tua seperti ini? Apakah aku terlalu tidak peduli atau penyakit ini yang begitu hebat menggerogotinya?

"Haraboji harus janji akan sehat kembali. Janji ya!"kataku menyemangatinya.

Haraboji tersenyum lagi. "I'll promise it"ucapnya. "Haraboji akan memberikan sesuatu kepadamu, Minnie-ah! Sesuatu tentang masa laluku dan kehidupan orangtua-mu. Masa lalu tentang keluarga yang selama ini kau rindukan"kata haraboji terbata-bata, pelan dan lirih.

Masa laluku? Apakah haraboji tahu siapa aku?

Aku mendekati haraboji. Ia meminta pengacaranya untuk mengambilkan sesuatu kepadaku. Sesuatu yang selama ini ingin kuketahui. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengubah segalanya. Haruskah aku menerimanya?

**.**

**? ::: T.B.C ::: ?**

**.**

**Pertanyaannya: Apakah yang diberikan oleh Jonghyun Haraboji kepada Sungmin?**

**Sebuah Liontin dengan ukiran di sisinya**

**Sebuah Amplop berwarna biru dengan lambang di tengahnya**

PERATURANNYA:

1. Yuya kasih waktu **1 minggu untuk Polling jawaban yang akan dipilih**.

_**2. Minimal comment/review yg diperlukan adalah **__**20**__** readers.**_ Kurang dari itu, aku nggak akan melanjutkan, karena disini membernya banyak kan. Aku anggap nggak ada yang berminat.

**3. Format Review/Comment: **

a. Comment/Review tentang cerita (Boleh Kritik atau Saran)

b. Jawaban (HARUS PILIH SALAH SATU JAWABAN, NGGAK ADA AMBIGU ATAU BINGUNG)

c. Tebakan adegan selanjutnya dari readers

Kalau nggak menggunakan Format ini (Nggak milih jawaban atau pun bingung dan nggak kasih comment), maka dianggap tidak memberikan review/comment. So I don't count it.

Sekian dari Yuya. Jangan sampai salah pilih jawaban ya! Dimohon kerjasama semua readers. AKTIF ya!

Gomapseumnida!


	2. The important document

**Sungmin's Mystery of Life**

_Interactive Fanfiction_

Chapter 1 : "The Most Important Document"

By Yuya Matsumoto

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Pair: **_KyuMin and Many more

_**Warning:**_ Kelanjutan cerita pada FF ini tergantung oleh keikutsertaan Readers. Jadi **REVIEW/COMMENT**-lah.

_**Summary:**_ Sungmin adalah seorang yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh seorang haraboji baik hati. Kehidupannya berjalan normal sampai haraboji meninggal. Sungmin dituntut untuk membongkar semua rahasia hidupnya. Apakah itu? RnR please

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum, memegang tangannya yang ada di pipiku. Sejak kapan haraboji-ku begitu kurus dan tua seperti ini? Apakah aku terlalu tidak peduli atau penyakit ini yang begitu hebat menggerogotinya?

"Haraboji harus janji akan sehat kembali. Janji ya!"kataku menyemangatinya.

Haraboji tersenyum lagi. "I'll promise it"ucapnya. "Haraboji akan memberikan sesuatu kepadamu, Minnie-ah! Sesuatu tentang masa laluku dan kehidupan orangtua-mu. Masa lalu tentang keluarga yang selama ini kau rindukan"kata haraboji terbata-bata, pelan dan lirih.

Masa laluku? Apakah haraboji tahu siapa aku?

Aku mendekati haraboji. Ia meminta pengacaranya untuk mengambilkan sesuatu kepadaku. Sesuatu yang selama ini ingin kuketahui. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengubah segalanya. Haruskah aku menerimanya?

Aku mengambil amplop yang diberikan oleh pengacara itu. Sebuah amplop berwarna biru dengan sebuah lambang yang sangat aku kenal. Lambang ini mirip sekali dengan lambang yang menghias ranjang bayiku. Aku membuka amplop biru itu. Secarik kertas dengan tulisan seseorang di dalamnya. Aku membaca tulisan itu dengan sesakma.

_Dear, someone who has a really kindheart to help my lovely son._

_Thank you so much you have take care my son. I can say anything than Thanks to you from my heart. Please, take care him with your love. Protect him as well with your life. His name is Sungmin. I don't care if you want to give your name at his first name, but please, give my name at his last name. I'm so sorry that I give him to you in the middle of snowy rain. It doesn't mean that I hate him. I really love him, that's why I need you to protect him. Please…_

_I beg you to let him study at International High School of Lunar in Seoul. He still needs to know his real identity. He will finds out what happened to him before. He can studies there when he is 17 years or above. _

_I will make anything fine here, so he will be good in the future. Thank you so much. I really appreciate all your kindness. Thank you. Please, say to him that I really love him. Don't tell him about the truth. I don't want to make him sad. _

_With love,_

_LT_

"Itu surat yang ada di dalam ranjang bayimu. Aku harap itu menjadi sebuah petunjuk untukmu"jelas haraboji di sela batuknya. "Uhuk… uhuk… carilah masa lalumu, Min. Uhuk… Aku tidak bisa membantu. Maafkan aku, Minnie"

Aku memeluk haraboji. Airmataku kembali mengalir. "Gwenchana, haraboji. Ini jauh lebih berarti daripada semuanya. Jika tidak ada haraboji, mungkin aku tidak bisa ada disini. Jeongmal kamsahamnida, haraboji"

Aku mengecup pipi haraboji. Tidak terdengar suara batuk dari kerongkongannya yang pahit. Tidak kurasakan deru napasnya di tengkukku. Tidak kutemukan lagi dadanya yang kian naik-turun dengan susah payah. Aku menatap wajah haraboji yang sangat tenang. Tidak ada kegundahan dari wajahnya. Yang ada hanya senyuman damai di kedua pipinya yang tirus. Matanya tertutup rapat, seakan ia sedang menikmati mimpinya yang indah. Aku mengulas senyumku di pipi, menikmati keindahan wajahnya yang selalu membuatku tenang.

"Aku menyayangimu, haraboji. Aku berjanji akan menemukan kebahagiaanku. Aku akan terus tersenyum. Lihatlah aku di surga, ya Haraboji"ujarku dalam pelukannya. Aku membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinganya. Berharap Haraboji masih bisa mendengar untaian janjiku.

Pemakaman haraboji berjalan dengan sangat khidmat. Beberapa karyawan di perusahaannya menghadiri pemakaman itu. Tidak ada seorang kerabat keluarga yang datang, karena memang haraboji hidup tanpa keluarga. Hanya aku dan para pelayan yang menjadi anggota keluarganya yang terdekat. Aku senang, haraboji kembali kepada-Nya dengan senyum menawan. Mungkin halmoni yang menjemput haraboji secara pribadi. Oh, cinta haraboji memang sangat besar untuk halmoni. Haraboji selalu mengatakan bahwa tanpaku, ia tidak akan sanggup melalui hari-hari kelabunya setelah ditinggal halmoni. Bagi haraboji, aku adalah sinar mentarinya. Justru bagiku, haraboji adalah oksigenku, nutrisiku dan segalanya untukku.

Aku mendekati peti matinya, mencium kedua pipi haraboji. "Terima kasih atas segalanya, haraboji. Tenanglah disana bersama halmoni", ucapku sebelum meninggalkan peti haraboji yang akan dikremasi.

Setelah pemakaman haraboji, aku dan beberapa pelayan kembali ke rumah. Aku membereskan pakaianku. Pengacara haraboji sudah mengurus segalanya tentang kepindahanku ke sekolah itu, International High School of Lunar. Saat ini aku memang tidak tinggal di Seoul, sehingga aku harus hijrah ke sana minggu depan. Segala hal di rumah ini akan diurus oleh Mr. Heo dan Kepala pelayan kami, Mrs. Yoo. Pengacara memintaku agar menyelesaikan sekolah di sana dengan baik sehingga aku dapat melanjutkan perusahaan haraboji di sini. Ya, haraboji telah mewariskan segalanya untukku. Aku juga harus berbakti kepadanya. Oleh karena itu, aku akan segera menyelesaikan pendidikanku dan mengetahui segala masa laluku. Aku akan kembali ke rumah ini, melanjutkan kisah hidupku dengan seluruh kenangan bersama haraboji.

**.**

**.**

**(w)/~ YuyaLoveSungmin ~\(^0^)**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini aku sampai di asrama sekolah. International High School of Lunar memiliki asrama bagi siapapun yang tinggal jauh di luar kota. Dikhususkan bagi kelas tiga sepertiku untuk tetap tinggal di asrama, karena harus konsentrasi belajar. Aku sedikit merasa cemas, karena sekolah ini jauh lebih besar dan menyeramkan dibanding sekolahku dulu. Bangunannya memang sangat modern, namun gerbang yang menjulang tinggi memberi kesan militarisasi pada sekolah ini. Rasanya aku ingin menghampiri haraboji yang asyik bermesraan dengan halmoni di surga, lalu berteriak 'Nggak salah niy? Haraboji berencana menyiksaku ya?'. Sayang sekali aku tidak dapat melakukan itu semua.

"Ini kamarmu. Semoga kamu betah di sini. Ingat! Junjung tinggi peraturan di asrama ini", ujar seorang namja yang diberitahukan sebagai kepala asrama di sekolah ini. Ia membukakan sebuah pintu untukku, lalu meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku di depan pintu.

"Chogiyo!", panggilku kepada namja itu. "Nama kamu siapa? Jika aku perlu, bagaimana aku menghubungimu?", teriakku kepada namja yang sudah berdiri agak jauh dariku.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Shin Jin Ji. Kamu bisa datang ke kamarku. Ruang 306B, sebelah ruang informasi. Sudah jangan banyak bertanya. Kamu nanti juga tahu situasi di sini", jawabnya dengan nada ketus tingkat dewa.

Aku merinding mendengar jawaban ketusnya. Pandangannya sangat tajam, menusuk siapapun yang berusaha mendobrak pertahanannya. Huft! Daripada sibuk memikirkan kekejaman Shin Jin Ji yang mungkin akan menyiksaku, lebih baik aku masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku menarik koperku yang lumayan besar ke dalam kamarku.

Kamar ini tidak terlalu besar. Tapi terkesan rapi. Kamar ini berdesain catchy dan modern. Warna yang digunakan adalah abu-abu dan hijau. Berbeda dengan warna kesukaanku, pink. Ada dua buah ranjang yang tersusun bersebelahan. Ranjang yang satu berada di atas. Keduanya dipisahkan oleh untaian tiga anak tangga. Di bawah ranjang kedua terdapat meja kecil yang sejajar tingkatnya dengan ranjang pertama. Di bagian atas, setingkat dengan ranjang kedua, terdapat meja belajar dan lemari pakaian. Sepertinya bagian ini belum ada yang menempati karena terlihat rapi tanpa barang-barang. Dibawah meja yang ada di atas, terdapat lemari pakaian. Mungkin sudah dipakai oleh pemilik ruangan ini. Aku masih enggan merapikannya. Aku menjelajahi setiap sisi kamar ini. Semua terlihat sangat rapi dan nyaman. Aku yakin aku bisa menjalani ini semua.

TING TONG! Terdengar suara bel berseru di luar kamar. Tidak beberapa lama suara gemuruh terdengar sahut-menyahut di dalam lorong. Aku yakin ini saatnya mereka pulang sekolah. Aku memang datang sore hari sehingga aku akan masuk kelas esok hari.

BRAAAK! Pintu kamarku terbuka lebar. Aku yang masih asyik duduk di atas tempat tidur, membelalakan mata melihat seorang namja masuk ke dalam kamarku. Ia memelototiku, lalu ia menutup pintu kamar secara tiba-tiba. Belum sempat aku bernapas lega, pintu kamar itu terbuka lagi,

"Ini benar kamar 388C kan?", tanya namja itu sambil menunjuk nomor di pintu. Aku mengangguk pelan. "Siapa kau? Kenapa ada di kamarku?", tanyanya lagi dengan nada sama ketusnya dengan Shin Jin Ji tadi.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku menghampiri namja itu, mengulurkan tanganku. "Sungmin imnida. Kim Sungmin. Aku siswa baru di sini dan akan menempati kamar ini. Mohon kerjasamanya", ucapku memperkenalkan diri. Aku membungkukkan tubuhku untuk memberi hormat yang sopan.

Namja itu menyambut uluran tanganku, lalu ia menghentakkannya begitu saja. "Park Sung Jin. Terserah kamu mau memanggil aku siapa. Aku tidak peduli. Asal kamu jangan melanggar privacy-ku!"jelasnya lagi. Ia sudah tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya sambil membaca komik. Sepertinya itu komik YAOI, karena aku melihat gambar dua namja di covernya.

"Ne… Arraso!", jawabku pasrah. Hah! Kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan namja jutek seperti ini? Apa salahku Tuhan? Aku memutuskan meninggalkan roommate baruku, memilih merapikan semua barang-barangku.

Namja bernama Sungjin itu tidak mempedulikan kehadiranku. Ia hanya asyik dengan komik dan cemilannya. Aku selalu didiamkan olehnya. Sebal juga sih! Walaupun aku merasa ia sulit untuk didekati, tapi tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Lihat saja kau Sungjin, aku akan membuatmu menjadi sahabat pertamaku di sekolah ini.

Hari pertama sekolah hadir juga. Aku meminta Jin untuk mengantarkan aku ke kelas, namun ia menolak permintaanku mentah-mentah. Dia bilang aku bisa mencarinya sendiri karena dia sedang sibuk. Apa-apaan tuh? Dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia ketua asrama di sini. Seharusnya dia membantu segala urusan siswa baru dong. Benar-benar lepas tanggungjawab. Lagipula siapa yang takut untuk menjelajah sekolah ini. Aku bukan anak manja.

Huuaaa… Aku akui sekarang kalau aku anak manja. Aku sudah berputar-putar namun tidak menemukan jalan menuju sekolah. Aku juga bingung, sebenarnya aku sudah di wilayah sekolah atau hanya berputar di sekitar asrama. Huuuu… Anybody help me!

Aku melihat sesosok namja dengan seragam yang sama denganku sedang berjalan ke arahku. Namja itu tinggi. Kulitnya putih. Wajahnya sangat tampan. Mata obsidian yang mempesona. Hidung yang mancung. Bibir menggoda. Argh! Begitu sempurna. Saking terpesona dengan ketampanan namja itu, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau ia sudah melewatiku. Babbo, Sungmin!

"Chogiyo!", teriakku memanggil namja tadi, yang mulai menghilang di sebuah persimpangan. Aku berlari mengejar bayangannya. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkanku. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, lalu memasukinya.

Aku bergegas menuju pintu yang dimasuki oleh namja itu. Aku terpaku di depan pintu. Apakah ini? Jangan-jangan…

"Ya! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Bukannya masuk ke kelas. Kamu sudah terlambat dua jam, tahu!", teriak seseorang yang membuatku membatalkan niat untuk membuka pintu itu.

Aku menghadap kepada orang yang berteriak tadi. Shin Jin Ji memelototiku dengan menyeramkan. Seakan-akan ia ingin menelanku hidup-hidup. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Dasar siswa baru nakal! Aku mencarimu seharian tahu! Menyebalkan", keluhnya sambil menarikku menjauhi pintu itu.

Aku mendengus kesal dalam tarikannya. Aku menatap lemah kepada pintu yang mulai menjauh itu. Aku harus kembali lagi ke sana. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang penting di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**d(w) ? T.B.C ? (^_^)v**

**.**

**.**

**Pertanyaannya: Apakah keanehan yang disadari Sungmin dari pintu itu?**

**Sungmin mendengar suara beberapa orang yang menyebutkan namanya**

**Sungmin melihat sebuah lambang yang sama persis dengan amplop dan ranjang bayinya.**

PERATURANNYA:

Yuya kasih waktu **1 minggu untuk Polling jawaban yang akan dipilih**.

_**Minimal comment/review yg diperlukan adalah **__**30**__** readers.**_ Kurang dari itu, aku nggak akan melanjutkan, karena disini membernya banyak kan. Aku anggap nggak ada yang berminat.

**Format Review/Comment: **

Comment/Review tentang cerita (Boleh Kritik atau Saran)

Jawaban (HARUS PILIH SALAH SATU JAWABAN, NGGAK ADA AMBIGU ATAU BINGUNG)

Tebakan adegan selanjutnya dari readers

Kalau nggak menggunakan Format ini (Nggak milih jawaban atau pun bingung dan nggak kasih comment), maka dianggap tidak memberikan review/comment. So I don't count it.

**Selama 1 minggu pemilihan, Yuya akan menghilang dari Grup, kecuali ada info2 atau share seru yang menarik.** Hehehe… Yuya nggak akan ikut comment di FF itu. kalo ada pertanyaan Messages Yuya atau kirim ke wall grup, mention nama Yuya.

Sekian dari Yuya. Jangan sampai salah pilih jawaban ya! Dimohon kerjasama semua readers. AKTIF ya! **Jangan hanya LIKE saja, I will not count that! **

Gomapseumnida!


	3. Pengumuman

**PENGUMUMAN**

**[Wajib dibaca oleh semua readers]**

* * *

><p>Annyeong readers…<p>

Mianhae kalau aku harus memberikan pengumuman sedikit kali ini. Maaf kalau ini bukan chapter lanjutan. Berhubung banyak Readers yang bingung dengan konsep FF ini maka aku akan memberikan penjelasan dan menjawab pertanyaan2 yang sering mampir di FF ini.

Apakah **INTERACTIVE**** FANFICTION** itu? Mungkin banyak atau hampir dari semua readers belum atau jarang mendengar kata-kata di atas. Bisa dibilang ini mungkin jenis FF baru yang saya temukan dan buat sendiri konsepnya. Selama ini saya belum pernah menemukan konsep FF seperti ini dimana pun. Jika readers sudah pernah menemukan, bisakah SHARE kepada saya? Okay, saya jelaskan. _**Interactive**__** Fanfiction**_ adalah fanfiction yang mengikutsertakan readers sebagai penentu jalan cerita dan bisa juga ikut serta menjadi cast dalam FF ini. Jadi partisipasi readers sangat besar dalam perkembangan FF ini.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tahukah<strong>__** kalian?**_ Ketika kalian memilih salah satu pilihan di FF ini, maka kalian memilih sebuah jalan cerita dan akhir cerita yang berbeda dari pilihan yang lainnya. _**Bingung?**_ Jadi di dalam FF ini biasanya ada dua buah pilihan yang saya minta para readers untuk memilih. Setiap pilihan memiliki alur, konflik, setting, cast dan sebagainya yang berbeda. Jadi saya selalu membuat cerita yang berbeda pada tiap pilihan. _**Kenapa**__** saya**__** minta **__**kalian **__**memilih?**_Alasannya adalah saya ingin menentukan kisah mana yang akan dipublikasikan. Nggak mungkin kan saya publish keduanya. Readers pasti bingung. _**Bagi**__** yang**__** pilihannya **__**tidak **__**menjadi**__** voting**__** terbanyak**_, jangan kecewa. Sebenarnya saya sudah membuat cerita dengan pilihan kalian, hanya saja mungkin belum saatnya kalian membaca pilihan itu.

* * *

><p>FF ini sudah dipublikasikan di Grup FB "<span>KyuMin<span>Love Fanfiction [YAOI]" dengan versi LIONTIN. Kalau kalian penasaran dengan versi itu, mampirlah ke grup ya. Disana juga banyak FF KyuMin YAOI, tapi Grup itu bukan milikku jadi kalian harus tetap menaati peraturan di sana.

Dalam FF ini ada tiga lambang, Liontin Sungmin, Liontin Kyu dan Lambang Keluarga mereka. Setiap lambang ini sudah aku gambar. Hanya saja aku masih bingung bagaimana caranya menyantumkan gambar di FFn ini. Dua gambar sudah aku posting di Grup FB. Dalam FF ini akan muncul berbagai petunjuk dari teka-teki yang biasanya berbentuk gambar ataupun simbol. Aku merasa readers FFn pun perlu melihat gambar2 ini agar lebih seru. _**Adakah**__** yang**__** punya **__**usul?**_

_**Kalian**__** pasti**__** ingat**__** salah**__** satu**__** cast**__** dalam **__**FF**__** ini,**__**Park **__**SungJin?**_Sedikit bocoran, itu bukan Lee Sungjin, adik Sungmin. Ini adalah cast murni dari member grup FB. Jadi aku ini membuka lowongan bagi para member grup yang ingin menjadi cast dengan menyantumkan beberapa syarat. Aku juga ingin sekali membuka lowongan di FFn namun aku ingin melihat reaksi kalian sebagai Readers di FF ini dulu. Jika tanggapannya tidak memuaskan, maka aku tidak akan membuka lowongannya, namun jika bagus, **Insya****Allah** aku akan membuka lowongan untuk FF jenis ini dengan judul baru.

* * *

><p><strong>RENCANA?<strong>

Aku sedang membuat sebuah Blog bersama dengan saeng2ku yang akan berisi FF karya kami. Blog ini sedang dalam tahap renovasi, jadi belum ada yang diposting. Rencananya di blog ini aku akan memposting semua pilihan. Jadi setiap kalian baca, kalian hanya perlu klik link dalam pilihan itu. So it will be simple for you to read. Tapi ini baru rencana aja. Kalo memang ada pengumuman selanjutnya aku akan kasih tahu.

Selain itu, rencana lainnya, mungkin aku akan Posting Versi-versi FF ini di fanfiction, yang akan jadi banyak banget dan membingungkan bagi readers semua, hehe… Masih kupikirkan cara yang ini, apakah layak atau tidak.

_**Aku **__**merencanakan**__**akan**__** publish **__**FF **__**ini **__**2 **__**minggu**__** sekali **__**setiap**__** hari **__**Jum**__**'**__**at.**_ Mohon pengertiannya karena aku butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menulis FF ini, bukan hanya satu cerita tapi dua cerita, lalu aku harus mengumpulkan hasil VOTING. Setelah itu baru aku publish FFnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Itulah <strong>**kenapa ****REVIEW**** kalian ****penting,**** terutama ****hasil ****jawaban ****kalian.** Sedihnya aku, banyak dari kalian yang setia menjadi SILENT READER. Padahal aku membebaskan siapa pun untuk dapat review, walau tidak memiliki account di sini. Tolonglah hargai usaha aku membuat FF apalagi jenis FF ini masih langka. Aku butuh semangat besar agar dapat melanjutkan FF ini hingga tamat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kependekan?<strong>_ Jadi tadinya aku memiliki standard dalam setiap chapter yaitu kurang lebih 2000 kata. Jujur buat segitu aja udah susah banget. Hehehe… tapi dikarenakan banyak readers yang komplain, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memperpanjang chapternya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KRITIK <strong>__**dan**__** SARAN?**_ Aku adalah seorang yang _open__minded_. Jadi akan sangat senang sekali jika mendapat KRITIK PEDAS, yang juga diikuti oleh saran yang mendukung dari kalian. Kalau pun hanya ingin memberi kritik atau bahasa halusnya komplain, aku terima dengan senang hati. Hanya saja aku tekankan di sini, ini adalah dunia imajinasiku. Jadi jangan ada yang marah atau BASHING artis Korea favorit dan non-favorit kalian di sini. Jika sifat mereka berbeda dari sifat asli mereka, saya minta maaf, karena ini hanya tuntutan skenario saya saja. Tidak ada maksud saya untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka atau bagaimana. Jadi garis bawahi, sayaterimaBASHINGkepadasaya,tapibukanBASHINGkepadaparacastsaya.

Sekian pengumuman dari saya. _**Adakah**__** yang **__**masih**__** ingin**__** bertanya **__**kepada **__**saya?**_ Jika iya, kalian bisa kirim wall atau mention saya di FB dan twitter saya. Alamatnya lihat di profil saya. Inilah mengapa saya bilang PENGUMUMAN ini wajib dibaca, agar kalian lebih mengerti tentang FF ini dan lebih asyik membacanya.

**Enjoy reading my Fanfiction!**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Signed,**

**Yuya Matsumoto**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Nb: Saya akan publish lanjutan FF ini pada _Jum'at, 30 Desember 2011_. Dimohon pengertiannya karena saya benar-benar sedang sibuk dan masih setia dalam status saya yang HIATUS. Tapi readers semua masih setia menunggu FF inikah? Jika iya, aku akan sangat semangat melanjutkannya. Terima kasih ya sudah mau membacanya!**


	4. Symbol

**Sungmin's Mystery of Life**

_Interactive Fanfiction_

Chapter 2 : "_The Symbol_"

By Yuya Matsumoto

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Pair: **_KyuMin and Many more

_**Warning:**_ Kelanjutan cerita pada FF ini tergantung oleh keikutsertaan Readers. Jadi **REVIEW/COMMENT**-lah.

_**Summary:**_ Sungmin adalah seorang yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh seorang haraboji baik hati. Kehidupannya berjalan normal sampai haraboji meninggal. Sungmin dituntut untuk membongkar semua rahasia hidupnya. Apakah itu? RnR please

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Bukannya masuk ke kelas. Kamu sudah terlambat dua jam, tahu!", teriak seseorang yang membuatku membatalkan niat untuk membuka pintu itu.

Aku menghadap kepada orang yang berteriak tadi. Shin Jin Ji memelototiku dengan menyeramkan. Seakan-akan ia ingin menelanku hidup-hidup. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Dasar siswa baru nakal! Aku mencarimu seharian tahu! Menyebalkan", keluhnya sambil menarikku menjauhi pintu itu.

Aku mengikuti kemana pun Shin Jin Ji mengajakku. Pikiranku melayang ke balik pintu itu. Lambang itu? Lambang yang sama persis dengan lambang yang ada di amplop dan ranjang bayiku. Sejauh aku menjelajah sekolah ini (ah bilang saja itu tersesat pakai gaya menjelajah), aku tidak menemukan satu pun lambang seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku bingung. Apa arti lambang itu? Apa hubungannya dengan aku dan semua masa laluku?

"Ini semua gara-gara haraboji. Kenapa meninggalkan teka-teki besar seperti ini? Lagian halmoni nggak sabar banget mau ketemu haraboji. Tunggu aku udah besar dong. Udah punya istri, anak dan cucu-cucu, baru ambil harabojiku", gerutuku pada diriku sendiri.

BRAAAK!

BYUUUR!

JEDUUUG

"ADUUUH, APPO!", teriakku ketika aku dengan bebas jatuh ke dalam selokan.

**.**

**(Mari kita lihat adegan ini dari kacamata Author)**

**.**

Sungmin sedang mengikuti langkah Shin Jin Ji yang mengantarnya berkeliling sekolah. Kepala Sekolah meminta Jin untuk mengantar Sungmin mengenal sekolah ini. Alasan utamanya karena Sungmin tidak jua masuk ke kelas, padahal sudah lewat dua jam mata pelajaran berlangsung. Dengan sangat berat hati dan beban tanggungjawab sebagai ketua asrama, Shin Jin Ji menerima perintah Kepala Sekolah. Bisa dilihat keikhlasan dari Shin Jin Ji yang mengantar Sungmin berkeliling isi sekolah dengan wajah ditekuk dan langkah yang cepat. Sedangkan Sungmin nampaknya tidak peduli dengan semua itu, ia terlalu fokus dengan imajinasinya sendiri.

Saat ini kedua namja yang sedang sibuk dengan jalan pikiran masing-masing itu sudah sampai ke kantin sekolah. Suasana kantin sangat ramai, sudah jam istirahat. Artinya mereka sudah berkeliling hampir tiga jam, namun ini baru seperempat dari isi seluruh sekolah mereka. Wow! Amazing!

"Ini adalah kantin milik sekolah. Kantin ini berbeda dengan kantin milik asrama. Di sini terdapat beberapa peraturan dan tata cara. Kamu bisa… bla… bla…", jelas Jin panjang lebar.

"Ini semua gara-gara haraboji. Kenapa meninggalkan teka-teki besar seperti ini? Lagian halmoni nggak sabar banget mau ketemu haraboji. Tunggu aku udah besar dong. Udah punya istri, anak dan cucu-cucu, baru ambil harabojiku", gerutu Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, ia melangkah menjauhi langkah Jin. Sungmin bergerak ke arah luar kantin dimana terdapat taman yang cukup luas. Langkah Sungmin semakin mendekati sekerumunan namja yang sedang santai berjalan ke arahnya. Karena Sungmin tidak memperhatikan langkahnya dengan benar, ia hampir saja menabrak seorang namja yang dilihatnya tadi pagi, namun…

BRAAAAK! Sungmin menabrak seorang namja kutu buku yang sedang menikmati bukunya, Tubuh Sungmin oleng. BYUUUUUR! Sungmin terjatuh ke dalam saluran air yang cukup dalam. JEDUUUG! Naasnya lagi kepalanya terbentur patung taman.

"ADUUUH, APPO!", teriak Sungmin ketika ia dengan merasakan kepalanya berdenyut keras dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Poor Min!

Kalau sudut pandang bisa sedikit digeser, kita akan tahu kenapa Sungmin bisa jatuh dengan sangat tidak elit seperti itu. Mari kita replay - Stop!

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pinggang Sungmin, menciptakan gerakan tubuh Sungmin melenceng ke arah yang lain, yaitu siswa kutu buku itu. Ya. Sebuah tangan milik seorang namja yang sedang dengan santai melenggang pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara. Namja itu berjalan dengan wajah damai seakan ia tidak ikut serta dalam kasus ini bersama teman-teman segrup-nya.

**.**

**(Mari kita kembali kepada sudut pandang Sungmin)**

**.**

Kepalaku berdenyut sangat kencang. Pusing dan berkunang-kunang. Aku mendengar suara berisik yang berdengung keras di telingaku. Selanjutnya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, karena aku hanya menemui kegelapan.

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ YuyaLoveSungmin ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku sedikit demi sedikit. Sebuah sinar menelusup masuk ke dalam retina mataku, membuatku sedikit tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku. Aku berusaha bangun dari tidurku. Kepalaku masih terasanya nyeri dan pusing. Aku menyenderkan badanku ke dinding. Ah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Kamu sudah sadar?", tanya seorang namja dengan baju Snelli-nya yang putih bersih, duduk di kursi dekat ranjangku ini.

Aku mengangguk lemah. "Saya dimana?", tanyaku sambil memegang pelipisku yang sakit. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke setiap sudut ruangan ini. Bau obat-obatan menyeruak ke dalam indera penciumanku. Aku berusaha memfokuskan tenagaku, membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

GREEEEP!

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan? Jangan bangun dulu!", ujar orang itu dengan nada memerintah. Ia memeluk tubuhku hingga aku kembali menyender ke dinding. Aku menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang tercium sangat manly. Sensasi geli merasuki tengkukku karena hembusan napasnya di atas bahuku. "Kamu masih terlalu lemah, Kim Sungmin. Aku menyukaimu", lirihnya di telingaku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai tengkukku.

"Apa-apaan kau? Pervert!", marahku saat ia mulai menjilat tengkukku secara seduktif. Aku mendorong tubuhnya agar dapat menjauh dariku.

Ia memberikan tatapan yang sangat menggoda, seakan ingin menelanjangiku hidup-hidup. Aku berusaha turun dari ranjang ini, namun ia tetap menahanku. Tenaganya lebih besar dariku hingga aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik darinya.

"Diamlah. Saat ini kamu berada di UKS. Namaku Kim Jungsi, dokter di sini", jelasnya sambil membuka kancing seragamku. Aku menahan tangannya dengan rasa ketakutan. Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku? "Tenang saja. Aku hanya akan memeriksamu. Ya sudahlah, kamu buka saja seragammu sendiri", katanya dengan nada kecewa.

Melihat mimik wajahnya tersakiti seperti itu, aku jadi tidak tega. Dia tetap orang yang lebih tua dariku. Aku membuka kancing baju sedada. Ia mengambil stetoskopnya, lalu mendengarkan denyut jantung dan aliran pernapasanku. Tangannya mengelus dadaku. Wajahnya kembali mesum. Aku segera menutup kancing bajuku. Ia menyeringai, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Selanjutnya mengukur tekanan darahku dan merapikan perban yang ternyata menghiasi kepalaku. Oh iya, tadi aku kan jatuh di dekat kantin, lalu terbentur sesuatu. Aissh! Kenapa bisa lupa? Untung saja aku tidak amnesia.

"Bagus. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan kondisimu. Hanya sedikit memar dan rasa pusing yang akan melandamu cukup lama", jelas Dokter Kim Jungsi, menyiapkan beberapa obat-obatan untukku. "Minumlah, lalu tidur. Setelah itu kamu baru boleh kembali ke kamarmu di asrama", ujarnya sekali lagi, memberikan obat yang harus aku santap. Aku mengangguk pelan, meminum obatnya, lalu merebahkan diriku kembali. Aku berharap pusing ini sedikit berkurang.

"HUAAHHAHAHAHAHA… BABBO! APA ENAKNYA BERMAIN DENGAN SPIDOL? HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Authornya Babbo juga niy!"

Aku sontak terbangun mendengar suara seseorang yang menggelegar di setiap sisi ruang UKS yang luas ini. Aku berusaha bangun, karena nyeri di kepalaku memang sudah berkurang. Aku mengambil bungkusan obat yang tadi telah disiapkan oleh dokter Jungsi, melangkah menuju asal suara. Aku melihat Dokter Jungsi sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak di atas kursi dokter besarnya yang nyaman. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku di ruang pribadinya itu. Dokter mesum itu masih sibuk membanting-banting komiknya di atas meja kerjanya. Entah ia sedang membaca apa. Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku inginkan adalah keluar dari klinik mesum ini.

"Annyeong, dokter!", panggilku dengan suara lembut, takut mengusik kesenangannya. Tidak ada jawaban. Toh suaraku pasti terendam oleh teriakan hebohnya itu.

Aku menggebrak mejanya, benar-benar sudah tidak tahan melihat kelakuannya. Dokter Jungsi kaget setengah mati, hampir saja jatuh dari singgasananya. Ia membanting komiknya ke atas meja, merapikan duduknya. Aku melihat cover komik yang baru saja dibacanya. Dua orang namja sedang berpelukan dengan mesra. Judul komik itu adalah _Marker Was Not A Pleasant_. Sepertinya itu komik YAOI, sama seperti komik-komik milik Sungjin di kamar.

"Aku pergi dulu, dokter. Kamsahamnida atas semuanya", ujarku sambil membungkukkan badanku dengan hormat.

"Ne, cheonmanayo", jawabnya sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Wibawa sebagai dokter mesum kembali melekat pada wajahnya. Ia mengantarku hingga pintu depan klinik.

"Hati-hatilah, Minnie. Kamu nggak akan hidup tenang di sini. Selamat mencari kebenaran", ucap dokter itu dengan pelan, namun masih bisa kucerna baik-baik setiap katanya.

BRAAAAAK! Pintu klinik tertutup dengan rapat. Aku memandang suasana luar klinik. Terpampang jelas bangunan-bangunan megah dengan taman-taman indah dan lorong-lorong yang menyertainya. Aku terbengong melihat ke kanan dan kiriku. Aku harus kemana? Bodohnya! Aku tidak tahu jalan kembali ke asrama, tadi aku tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Shin Jin Ji.

"Ya! Dokter Jungsi, aku tidak tahu arah asrama!", teriakku di depan pintu. Aku menggedor pintu dengan keras, takut si dokter sudah sibuk dengan ruang kerjanya yang jauh di dalam klinik.

Sebuah kertas keluar dari balik celah bawah pintu klinik. Aku segera mengambil kertas itu sebelum hilang terbawa angin. Sebuah denah dengan tulisan yang sulit terbaca. Huaaa… Kok ke asrama aja sejauh itu? Atau gambarnya yang aneh, jadi tidak terbaca jelas. Sudahlah, lebih baik ikuti saja daripada tersesat lebih parah lagi.

BRAAAK!

Aku berjalan gontai, menapaki tiga buah anak tangga ke atas ranjangku. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Lelah sekali!

"Mwo? What's wrong?", tanya Sungjin yang sekarang mengalihkan dirinya dari komik favoritnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke atas, meninggalkan ranjangnya di bawah. Tatapan matanya aneh melihat perban di kepalaku. Ia memegang pelipisku yang terluka dengan kasar. Aku meringis. Sungjin membulatkan matanya, lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hei, apa yang lucu?

"Dasar Babbo!", ledeknya sambil menempeleng kepalaku. Tidak sopan! "Hari pertama kamu sudah membuat gempaaaar seluruh sekolah. Hahahaha… Kamu eksis banget sekarang!", tawanya sambil memegangi perutnya.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Aku pikir dia merasa simpati padaku, ternyata aku salah besar. Dasar namja menyebalkan. Park Sungjin, Aku akan membalasmu! Aku meninggalkan Sungjin yang masih asyik menertawai aku.

"Heh, Sungjin! Apakah kamu tahu tentang sesuatu di sekolah ini?", tanyaku serius. Aku sedang duduk di meja belajarku.

"Tidak sopan! Panggil aku hyung!", pintanya dengan nada _bossy_. Aku memandangnya malas. Memang kurang ajar namja satu ini. Menyebalkan!

"Ah, sudahlah. Itu tidak penting", jawabku malas. Aku membuka beberapa buku, mencoba untuk belajar.

"Dasar namja aneh!", katanya sebal. Ia turun dari singgasanaku, kembali berkutat dengan komik YAOI-nya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir tadi aku jatuh ke selokan, tapi kok bajuku nggak bau atau pun kotor. Jangan-jangan! Aku sudah membayangkan hal-hal yadong yang dilakukan oleh dokter mesum itu. Oh tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku pasti masih perjaka. Toh bagian belakang aman. Aku memegang bokongku dan tidak merasakan nyeri apapun. Syukurlah! Yang pasti besok aku harus mencari tahu tentang sekolah ini. Fight oh!

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ YuyaLoveSungmin ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

Aku memasuki kelas yang akan menjadi saksi hidupku selanjutnya. Semua siswa di kelas ini adalah namja. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang asyik membaca komik, berbincang, menulis sesuatu yang tidak jelas, tidur, bahkan ada yang asyik 'mojok'. Sepertinya aku harus bisa beradaptasi dengan semua tingkah mereka yang sedikit berbeda dengan sekolahku yang dulu. Aku mencari meja yang sekiranya kosong, namun kelihatannya terisi semua. Setelah mencari sekeliling kelas, aku menemukan meja yang kosong di pojok belakang samping jendela. Bagus, aku suka posisi seperti ini.

"Annyeong", sapa seorang namja dengan kacamata besar dan seragam yang dikancing hingga atas kerah. Aku yakin dia salah satu kutu buku karena ia membawa buku yang cukup besar.

Aku tersenyum. "Ne, annyeong", sapaku ramah.

"Dyn imnida", ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya setelah membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang miring. Ia meletakkan bukunya di atas mejaku. "Kamu anak baru ya di sini? Kenapa pindah saat kelas tiga seperti ini? Kan udah mau lulus", tanyanya panjang lebar.

"Hahahaha… Iya, ya! Kenapa ya?", tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Sebenarnya aku malas menceritakan semuanya pada namja ini. Belum tentu ia dapat dipercaya penuh.

Seorang seonsaengnim masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia memulai pelajarannya hari ini. Semangat, Sungmin! Kamu hanya perlu menyelesaikan satu tahun di sekolah ini dengan baik. Tanpa harus menjalani hubungan jauh dengan para siswa atau pun orang-orang di sini, lalu aku pergi dari sekolah membosankan ini. Namja semua! Bisa-bisa aku gila.

"Sst… Sungmin", panggil seseorang saat aku sibuk mencatat tulisan seonsaengnim di papan tulis.

Aku mencari asal suara itu, melihat ke kanan dan kiriku. Seorang namja sedang menunduk sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di sisi pipinya, berharap seonsaengnim tidak melihat ia yang berbicara. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Ada apa dia memanggilku di saat pelajaran begini?

Bukan jawaban yang kudapat, ia justru menyeringai ke arahku. Huh! Dasar namja aneh!

TUUUK! Sebuah gumpalan kertas mendarat di atas mejaku. Aku tahu pasti ini dari namja itu. Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku membuka kertas itu. Sebuah kertas berisi kartun yang agak mengejek. Kartun seorang namja sedang memegang buku dan marker dengan beberapa coret-coretan aneh. Jelas ini adalah kartun yang melecehkan seseorang, tapi siapa ya dan kenapa ia memberikannya padaku?

"Ehem… Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Sungmin?", tanya Seonsaengnim yang sudah berdiri di samping mejaku dengan wajah tegang.

"Aku hanya sedang melihat ini, Pak", jawabku jujur. Aku memberikan kertas itu kepada seonsaengnim.

Wajah seonsaengnim semakin murka setelah melihat kertas itu. "Apa maksudnya ini, Kim?", tanya seonsaengnim meremas kertas itu menjadi kecil.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Tadi Dyn melemparkan kertas itu kepadaku seonsaengnim", jujurku. Seonsaengnim segera melemparkan death glare kepada Dyn yang duduk di seberangku. Dyn yang ditatap seperti itu hanya memberikan tampang _innocent_ seakan tidak mengerti pada apa yang aku ucapkan.

"Jangan memberikan alasan tidak penting. Sekarang kamu keluar kelas. Berdiri di koridor dengan satu kaki terangkat dan tangan di kedua telingamu. Baru hari pertama saja kamu sudah membuat ulah, entah selanjutnya bagaimana. Ayo cepat!", perintah seonsaengnim memberi hukuman. Ini pertama kalinya seumur hidupku diberi hukuman tak terhormat oleh seorang guru.

Saat aku berjalan melewati meja Dyn, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan seringai di pipinya. Sial! Aku dikerjai. Awas saja kau, Dyn!

Bagus! Aku harus dihukum selama pelajaran hingga jam pulang sekolah berdentang. Seonsaengnim juga tetap memintaku mencatat pelajaran dari luar kelas, jika catatannya kurang sesuai harapannya, aku akan ditambah hukumannya. Bahkan selama istirahat, aku diharuskan tetap berdiri di koridor, menjadi tontonan semua siswa yang lewat. Matilah aku! Beberapa hari di sini sudah mendapat siksaan seperti ini. Bisakah aku melewati satu tahun dengan tenang?

Untung saja ada Ming Lee, Ketua Kedisplinan, yang masih mempunyai hati. Ia juga teman sekelasku. Seonsaengnim memintanya untuk menjagaku agar tidak mangkir dari hukuman ini. Walau statusnya sebagai Ketua Kedisiplinan, ia masih mau diam-diam memberikan aku minuman dan catatannya dari pelajaran sebelumnya. Ming Lee sangat membantuku. Syukurlah terima kasih Tuhan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini namja baru?", tanya seseorang saat aku secara diam-diam mulai mencatat buku Ming Lee karena aku tertinggal mencatat materi sebelumnya.

Bagai tertangkap basah mencuri, aku gugup dan salah tingkah saat Kim Jungsi, dokter sekolah, menyapaku. Aku memasang wajah kesalku jika melihat tampang mesum dan aura yadong dari tubuhnya itu. "Aku sedang dihukum", jawabku pelan.

"APA? DIHUKUM? HAHAHAHAHA", teriak dokter Jungsi dengan suaranya yang menggelegar di seluruh koridor. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai aku bisa melihatnya memegang perut karena kesakitan. Aku sudah bosan dengan kelakuan aneh namja di depanku ini. Daripada sibuk menanggapinya, lebih baik aku fokus mengerjakan hukuman.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau, Jungsi! Berisik sekali", omel Seonsaengnim yang keluar dari kelas untuk menegur dokter mesum itu.

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum cengengesan. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang kurasa tidak gatal. "Hahaha… Mianhae, ahjussi. Lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan, namja ini begitu pucat. Lebih baik dia dibawa ke klinik saja. Aku takut dia pingsan. Kemarin kan dia baru saja kecelakaan"

"Mwo?", kaget sang guru. Aku tidak tahu nama guru ini karena sedaritadi gurunya telah berganti beberapa kali dan ini hari pertamaku sekolah. "Ya. Ya. Kau bawa saja dia. Biar nanti aku jelaskan pada Young bahwa siswanya tidak enak badan dan memintanya mencabut semua hukuman", kata seonsaengnim dengan sangat lembut. Jelas dari mimik wajahnya bahwa ia khawatir padaku.

Kim Jungsi menarik lenganku, memaksa aku berdiri. Aku hanya terdiam menerima perlakuannya. Ia menyeretku pergi dari pandangan seonsaengnim yang sudah memasuki kelas. "Ayo cepat ikut", ujar dokter Jungsi dengan seringainya. Aku terpaksa mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Sesampainya di klinik yang letaknya sangat jauh dari kelas itu, aku melihat seorang namja memberikan seringai khas miliknya. Namja menyebalkan yang menyebabkan aku terhukum seperti ini. Selain namja itu, masih ada Ming Lee dan seorang namja lagi. Apa sih sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan di sini? Ramai sekali.

"Hai, Min-ah!", sapa namja menyebalkan bernama Dyn itu. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Itu pun terpaksa. Ia mendekat padaku, lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Mianhae", ujarnya meminta maaf. Terpancar rasa bersalah dalam matanya. Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk menandakan bahwa aku sudah memaafkannya.

Aku mengedarkan mataku kepada empat orang namja yang asyik memelototiku seperti serigala itu. Jangan bilang aku terjebak dalam situasi buruk lagi. Oh God! Belum berakhirkah penderitaanku ini?

"Selamat datang di Lunar Under Class Klub, singkatnya LUCK. Keberuntungan. Jadi kamu termasuk orang yang beruntung karena sudah masuk ke dalam Klub ini", jelas dokter Kim Jungsi dengan wajah sumringahnya. "Mari perkenalkan diri, guys!", lanjutnya dengan heboh. "AKU! AKU! Aku dahulu", usulnya seakan ada yang akan menginterupsi perkataannya.

"Annyeong! Watashi wa Kim Jungsi imnida. Dozo Bangapta!", kata dokter Jungsi dengan wajah sok imutnya dan bahasanya yang berantakan. Aku benar kan kalau aku menyatakan bahwa otak dokter ini rusak.

PLAAAK! Sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat di atas jidat dokter mesum itu.

"Mian, Min-ah! Jungsi memang tidak beres", cibir Dyn yang langsung mendapat death glare dari dokter Jungsi. Tanpa mempedulikan death glare yang sama sekali tidak menakutkan itu, Dyn melanjutkan sesi perkenalan. "Kamu pasti sudah tahu kalau aku ini Dyn. Lengkapnya Cho Dyn. Aku bersaudara dengan Ming Lee. Jadi kami adalah duo saudara Cho"

"Bangapta", sapa Ming Lee saat Dyn menyebutkan namanya. "Yang di sebelahku ini adalah Park Hyun Young, anggota termuda di klub ini", jelas Ming Lee sambil menunjuk namja terakhir yang tadi belum kukenal itu.

Namja itu berdiri, mendekat kepadaku. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya padaku, menghembuskan napasnya di sela tengkuk dan telingaku. "Annyeong. Kamu akan menjadi mainan termanis yang aku miliki", bisiknya di telingaku dengan sedikit desahan yang membuatku merinding. Ia mendorong tubuhku hingga terjebak olehnya dan dinding. SLERRP! Ia menjilat tengkukku, lalu tangannya mulai bergerilya di sekitar tubuhku. Ah apa-apaan dia?

GREEP! Tubuh Hyun Young menjauh dariku. Seseorang telah menyelamatkanku dari terkaman namja manis yang berpikiran yadong itu. Dadaku naik-turun karena masih berusaha mengatur napas setelah peristiwa mengagetkan itu. Aku masuk ke dalam mulut serigala kali ini. Huaaa… Mereka sungguh mengerikan.

Ming Lee, namja yang telah menyelamatkan aku dari Hyun Young, telah menarik namja itu menjauh dari ruangan ini. Entah hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Ming Lee kepada namja itu. Aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku selamat. Dokter Jungsi menepuk bahuku. Ia menyeringai, sedangkan Dyn hanya menatap pasrah kepada bayangan dua namja tadi.

"Sabar ya, Sungmin. Kamu akan tahu bagaimana kelakuan para siswa di sini. Hyun Young hanya memiliki sedikit masalah dengan Seme-nya, Ming Lee. Dia tidak akan benar-benar menyerangmu, jika dia tidak benar-benar haus. Hahahaha", jelas dokter Jungsi yang diakhiri dengan gelak tawa mengerikannya. Dokter Jungsi kembali melangkah ke arah singgasananya.

Dyn menggeleng pelan. "Ya! Ming Lee jangan bermain kasar pada Hyun Young!", teriak Dyn kepada sepupunya yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu sebuah ruang rawat di klinik itu. "Hei, Sungmin-ah! Berhati-hatilah di sini. Jangan mudah percaya kepada orang lain, kecuali kami", lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Sepertinya semua orang di sekolah ini senang sekali menyeringai. Keputusan untuk pindah ke sekolah ini adalah keputusan yang salah. Kalau bukan amanat Haraboji untuk memecahkan misteri hidupku, aku tidak akan mau masuk ke sekolah aneh ini. Tunggu dulu! Tadi dokter Jungsi bilang soal Seme, berarti ada Uke. Itu artinya… Sekolah ini berisi namja YAOI? TIDAAAAK!

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ YuyaLoveSungmin ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

Dokter Jungsi sedang asyik membaca komik YAOI-nya. Dyn sedang membaca buku _'Cara Ampuh Dan Paling Mengerikan Untuk Menaklukkan Seseorang'_. Aku merinding membaca judul bukunya dan tatapan penuh ambisi dari wajah Dyn. Sedangkan Ming Lee dan Hyun Young asyik dengan kemesraan mereka berdua. Hanya aku sendiri yang terasingkan oleh mereka. Haduuuh!

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian membentuk Klub di sekolah ini? Apakah ini Klub ilegal?", interupsiku kepada empat orang namja yang sedang asyik pada dunianya itu.

Seketika dalam hitungan detik yang bersamaan, ke empat pasang mata itu mengalihkan dunianya kepadaku. Mereka memberikan tatapan masing-masing yang tidak dapat aku artikan sendiri. Tatapan yang menyatakan bahwa aku menanyakan hal yang salah.

"Ya, klub ini ilegal. Asal kamu tahu kami tidak berperan sebagai protagonis semua, tapi beberapa dari kami adalah antagonis yang sengaja akan menghancurkan kehidupanmu, Sungmin-ssi", jelas Hyun Young dengan nada suaranya yang dalam dan penuh dengan ancaman.

"Yup! Kalau kamu penasaran, kamu bisa bertanya kepada Yuya-ssi sang pencipta dunia kami ini. Ia yang mengatur segala yang ada di sini. Jujur kami juga heran dan muak kenapa kami harus dipersatukan seperti ini, apalagi membantu namja aneh sepertimu. Itu tidak masuk akal", jelas Dyn. Ia menaruh bukunya di atas meja, sekaligus meletakkan kacamatanya dan mengurut tulang hidungnya. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lelah membaca.

"Setuju! Seorang bangsawan Cho harus turun tangan membantu dirimu. Cih, siapa kamu hingga kami harus mau merelakan waktu untukmu? Jangan jadi manusia congkak, Sungmin-ssi! Kami hanya terpaksa. Dengar itu", jelas Ming Lee kali ini. Suaranya ketus membuat aku menelan ludah secara paksa.

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Jangan terlalu serius seperti itu bung! Yuya-ssi akan marah jika mengetahui kelakuan kita. Kalian tahu kan kalau dia terlalu sayang kepada kita, sehingga sengaja mempersatukan kita yang sudah dianggap keluarganya dalam satu klub seperti ini. Lagipula hati-hati dengan perkataan kalian, jika Yuya-ssi mendengarnya tamat riwayat kita", ujar dokter Jungsi menengahi kami. Tatapan dan aura mengerikan dari ketiga namja itu berubah menjadi aura yang sedikit menenangkan. Tidak seperti tadi, aku merasa sangat terancam karena sikap mereka.

"Jadi sebenarnya nyawaku terancam disini?", tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu? Adakah dari mereka yang menakut-nakutimu, Kim Sungmin?", tanya seseorang yang sudah duduk di sampingku.

Dirinya sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa bersamaku. Tatapannya tajam mendikte setiap mata yang ada di dalam ruangan ini kecuali mataku. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan yeoja ini berada di sampingku, mungkin aku tadi terlalu sibuk dengan lamunanku hingga tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Tolong jawab aku, Sungmin-ssi. Siapa yang berani menakutimu?", tanya yeoja itu lagi sambil menatap mataku lembut.

Bisa kurasakan aura menyeramkan di ruangan ini. Aura ketakutan kepada sosok yang berada di sebelahku ini. Siapakah dia sebenarnya? Aku menelan ludahku, tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan yeoja itu. Aku hanya takut mengatakan hal yang akan menambah buruk keadaanku.

"Jangan takut, Sungmin. Namaku Lee Yeomin Ha. Bangapseumnida", ujarnya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Sungmin imnida", jawabku. Aku tersenyum saat merasakan kelembutan pada sosok yeoja ini.

Ia berdiri di tengah kami berlima. Semua mata menatap sosok itu dengan teliti. Aku yakin yeoja ini adalah orang penting di sini.

"Dengar ya, saengdeul semua. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kalian sudah tahu tugas masing-masing dan jangan sampai karena kecerobohan dan keegoisan kalian, rencana kita gagal. Aku tidak menerima penolakan apalagi kegagalan. Kalian paham kan?", ucap Yeomin Ha dengan tegas.

"Ne, Arraso!", jawab mereka berempat dengan lantang dan penuh kepercayadirian.

"Selamat datang di klub ini, Sungmin-ssi! Selamat memecahkan misteri di sini. Kami berlima akan sedia membantumu", ucapnya kepadaku dengan senyum dan raut wajah berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

"Berenam dong, Noona!", interupsi dokter Jungsi dengan wajah manyunnya.

"Iya deh berenam! Kamu memang tidak bisa melupakan kekasihmu yang pelupa itu. Entah dia ada dimana dan aku tidak peduli itu", ujar Yeomin Ha ketus.

"Oh ya, Sungmin-ah. Jangan memanggil dia dokter Jungsi, itu terlalu menggelikan di telinga kami. Panggil saja Jungsi. Toh usianya tidak terlalu jauh dari kita, hanya nampak seperti kakek tua renta saja. Hahahahaha", cibir Dyn yang langsung dikejar oleh dokter Jungsi karena telah menghinanya.

Suasana di ruangan ini telah mencair. Aku sempat mengobrol sebentar dengan Yeomin Ha noona yang ternyata sangat pengertian dan lembut itu. Hyun Young dan Ming Lee beberapa kali mendapat teguran dari noona, terlihat kalau mereka terlalu dimanja dan diperhatikan. Aku merindukan Haraboji yang dulu memanjakan aku seperti itu. Haraboji yang selalu menanyakan aku sudah makan atau belum, dan selalu mengingatkanku untuk menjaga kesehatan.

BRAAAK! Suara pintu terbanting dari arah luar klinik. Dyn yang masih sibuk kejar-kejaran dengan Jungsi, akhirnya duduk dengan tertib. Hyun Young dan Ming Lee terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing. Yeomin Ha noona tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Jungsi bergetar hebat dalam diamnya.

"Ya! Kim Jungsi! Aku dengar kamu selingkuh dengan seorang namja, siswa baru di sekolah. Benarkah itu?", bentak seorang yeoja manis saat memasuki ruangan ini. Yeoja itu langsung memarahi Jungsi yang masih membatu di tempatnya.

"A… Ani… Aniyo, chagiya! Itu… ti-tidak benar sama sekali", jawab Jungsi terbata-bata. Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya bahwa ia cemas dan gugup. Oh inikah kekasih Jungsi yang tadi sempat dibicarakan tadi? Seorang yeoja mungil yang sangat manis dan _fashionable_ ini mau dengan seorang Kim Jungsi, dokter mesum sekolah kami? Hah, dunia memang aneh!

DUUUG! Dyn yang duduk disampingku, menyikut perutku. "Ssst… Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Mereka saling mencintai dan Jungsi sangat sayang kepadanya", bisik Dyn menjelaskan.

Aku terbelalak mendengar perkataan Dyn. Aku memandang pertengkaran kecil sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya lupa atau tidak sadar bahwa ada kami di sini. 'Aku pikir Jungsi sama-sama penyuka sesama seperti yang lain. Ternyata dia normal. Aku tidak percaya'. Batinku masih mempertanyakan.

"Kim Jungsi memang namja normal, walau ia sangat menyukai komik atau film YAOI, bahkan ia sendiri menulis cerita-cerita NC YAOI. Contoh bukunya Just A Piano, Banana dan masih banyak lagi. Hanya seorang Kim Hyo Chan yang dapat menaklukkan hatinya. Percaya deh", jelas Dyn kembali seakan ia mendengar kegundahan hatiku.

Aku hanya membulatkan bibirku seolah mengerti atas semua penjelasannya. Sesungguhnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hubungan mereka. Asal aku tidak ikut menjadi seorang YAOI. Oh, itu tidak mungkin! Aku harap jangan sampai aku mati. Euw, menggelikan!

"Ehem! Kim Hyo Chan! Sudah cukupkah bualanmu itu? Kau sangat mengganggu, tahu? Berisik! Diam kau di sana!", ucap Yeomin Ha noona kepada kekasih Jungsi itu. Jelas terlihat rasa ketidaksukaannya kepada yeoja satu itu. Hyo Chan terdiam, duduk ke tempat yang ditunjuk. "Kau juga Jungsi. Kau begitu mencintai yeoja-mu itu hingga selalu mengacuhkan noona. Hah! Kalian menyebalkan"

"Yah. Noona jangan ngambek dong. Senang sekali ngambek sih. Lagian kan noona sudah merestui hubungan mereka. Sekarang jangan cemburu seperti itu", bela Ming Lee.

"Tau ah", jawab Yeomin Ha noona ketus. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, mengerucutkan bibirnya sehingga pipinya terlihat semakin _chubby_. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Ah, noona memang tukang ngambek. Malas!", ketus Hyun Young.

"Sudah diamkan saja noona ini. Nanti juga baikan sendiri. Dia nggak akan betah ngambek sama kita kok", ujar Dyn menengahi. "Oh iya, Min-ah! Apa yang sejak kemarin ingin kau tanyakan? Aku tahu kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu kan sekarang", tebak Dyn.

Sontak semua mata tertuju padaku. Yeomin noona ikut memberikan perhatiannya kepadaku. Aku menelan ludahku kecut. "Apa kalian tahu tentang simbol di depan sebuah pintu? Aku tidak tahu ruangan apa itu dan dimana karena saat itu aku sedang tersesat"

Mereka saling pandang. "Simbol apa maksudmu? Setahu kami tidak ada simbol apapun di sekolah ini", tanya Ming Lee yang diikuti anggukan setuju yang lainnya.

"Sebuah simbol dengan sayap hitam rusak di sisinya. Ah aku bingung menjelaskannya"

Yeomin noona memberikan secarik kertas dan pensil kepadaku. "Bisa kau gambarkan untuk kami", usulnya.

"Ya! Noona pikir semua orang bisa menggambar seperti noona", bantah Jungsi sebelum aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Ya! Bisa saja kan. Aku hanya memberi usul. Jangan membuatku kesal, Kim Jungsi", bela Yeomin noona karena tidak suka dituduh yang tidak-tidak.

"Noona dan Jungsi jangan berkelahi seperti itu. Lebih baik kita tanya kepada Sungmin-ssi", ujar Hyun Young menengahi. Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Hmm… Apa kamu masih ingat letak ruangan itu?". Aku menggeleng kembali.

"Pupus sudah. Apa kau tidak memiliki petunjuk apa pun?", tanya Hyo chan yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ada", jawabku singkat.

Semua orang dalam ruangan ini yang tadinya terlihat lesu, kini matanya memancarkan sebuah harapan yang besar. Mereka tersenyum senang, menunggu jawabanku selanjutnya. Ya. Mereka menanti pemecahan misteri selanjutnya dalam hidupku ini.

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ TBC ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pertanyaannya: Dimanakah Sungmin mendapatkan jawaban atas simbol itu?<strong>

**A. Perpustakaan sekolah**

**B. Rumah Sungmin**

Ayo tebak… Apakah LUCK itu? Misi mereka apa? Sebenarnya mereka itu siapa?

* * *

><p><span>PERATURANNYA:<span>

1. Yuya kasih waktu **1 minggu untuk Polling jawaban yang akan dipilih**.

_**2. Minimal review yg diperlukan adalah **__**20**__** readers.**_ Kurang dari itu, aku nggak akan melanjutkan, karena disini membernya banyak kan. Aku anggap nggak ada yang berminat.

**3. Format Review: **

Review tentang cerita (Boleh Kritik atau Saran)

Jawaban (HARUS PILIH SALAH SATU JAWABAN, NGGAK ADA AMBIGU ATAU BINGUNG)

Tebakan adegan selanjutnya dari readers

Kalau nggak menggunakan Format ini (Nggak milih jawaban atau pun bingung dan nggak kasih comment), maka dianggap tidak memberikan review. So I don't count it.

Sekian dari Yuya. Jangan sampai salah pilih jawaban ya! Dimohon kerjasama semua readers. AKTIF ya!

Gomapseumnida!

TERBIT YANG SELANJUTNYA TANGGAL 13 JANUARI 2011.


	5. Kyu Got Mad

Annyeong chingudeul! Aku kembali. Aku mau kasih berita sebentar.

Dari 12 reviews, 6 memilih Perpustakan sekolah, 5 memilih rumah Sungmin. Jadi kali ini ttg **perpustakaan sekolah**.

Selain itu bagi kalian yang masih bingung sama FF aku ini, aku sudah bilang cari saja di WPku yang ada di PROFILE... di sana semua versi ada kok. **asal kalian masuk ke PROLOG dulu, ikuti aturan di PROLOG.**

Masalah Kyu belum hadir, karena pilihan awal readers adalah versi AMPLOP yang misterinya lebih banyak lagi. klo versi LIONTIN, Kyu akan lebih sering hadir dan ga bernuansa DARK kayak versi ini. **Klo ada yg mau nanya FF ini tuh sebenarnya kayak gimana, tanya aja di FB. Aku PASTI jawab!**

Aku hanya ga mau kalian bingung dan salah mengartikan FFku ini. GOMAWO!

BACA berarti REVIEW!** yg g bisa REVIEW di sini, boleh REVIEW di FB atau TWITTER aku.** Gomawo!

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin's Mystery of Life<strong>

_Interactive Fanfiction_

Chapter 3 : "_Kyu got mad_"

By Yuya Matsumoto

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Pair: **_KyuMin and Many more

_**Warning:**_ Kelanjutan cerita pada FF ini tergantung oleh keikutsertaan Readers. Jadi **REVIEW/COMMENT**-lah.

_**Summary:**_ Sungmin adalah seorang yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh seorang haraboji baik hati. Kehidupannya berjalan normal sampai haraboji meninggal. Sungmin dituntut untuk membongkar semua rahasia hidupnya. Apakah itu? RnR please

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

**Cho Dyn P.O.V**

Setelah malam itu, anggota LUCK melakukan penjelajahan misteri latar belakang hidup Sungmin. Sebenarnya aku agak sedikit lelah harus mengikuti pencarian mereka yang tak pasti itu. Sebentar lagi ujian akan berlangsung, seharusnya aku belajar, bukan bermain seperti ini. Argh! Aku frustasi. Berada diantara orang-orang yang memiliki kepribadian unik seperti mereka, membuatku jengah. Kalau bukan karena Yuya-ssi, aku tidak sudi membuang waktuku untuk mereka.

Kemarin kami sudah meminta Sungmin untuk mengambil keranjang bayinya di rumah. Awalnya kami semua ingin sekali mendatangi rumah Sungmin, namun status kami sebagai siswa kelas tiga menjadi hambatan. Siswa kelas tiga tidak diijinkan untuk keluar sekolah. Kami harus serius mengikuti kegiatan belajar tambahan hingga malam hari. Jika ditambah kegiatan LUCK, waktu istirahatku benar-benar berkurang. Huft!

"Darimana kamu, Cho Dyn?", tanya seseorang dengan suara dinginnya.

Aku bergidik ngeri mendengar suara yang aku hapal ini. Aku putar posisi tubuhku dengan pelan, penuh rasa ketakutan. "Eh?", aku mencoba tersenyum paksa.

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun berdiri sejauh sepuluh meter di depan pintu, tempatku tadi masuk. Saat ini kami berdua ada di dalam hall ruang tamu milik keluarga Cho. Akses keluarga Cho benar-benar dibebaskan di sekolah ini. Keluarga Cho memiliki satu tempat khusus untuk kebutuhan pribadi. Ralat. Satu gedung khusus untuk semua kegiatan mereka.

SREEEET! Dalam hitungan kedipan mata, Cho Kyuhyun telah sampai di sampingku. Ia mencengkram kerahku.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, CHO DYN!", teriaknya di depan wajahku.

GLEEEK! Aku menelan ludah kecut. Bulu kudukku berdiri semua. Ah, matilah aku.

'Berhenti bicara dengan pikiranmu sendiri. JAWAB AKU, CHO DYN!', perintah Kyuhyun-hyung masuk melewati telepatinya.

"Aku… Aku…", ujarku tergagap. Cengkraman Kyuhyun-hyung semakin menguat. "Aku baru saja selesai… mmm… pelajaran tambahan hyung"

BRAAAAK! Kyuhyun-hyung mendorong tubuhku dengan keras ke arah dinding yang jaraknya mungkin lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Aish, punggungku terasa sangat sakit. SREEET! Kyuhyun-hyung mendekatiku lagi seketika. Ia memegang kedua pipiku dalam setangkup tangannya.

"Jangan pernah bohongi diriku, Cho Dyn! Berhenti mencoba memasuki alam pikiranku! Kau pikir cara murahanmu bisa memperngaruhi pikiranku. Jangan harap!", ujar Kyuhyun-hyung dengan sangat serius saat aku berusaha mendobrak pertahanan alam bawah pikirannya.

Cih, sial! Kenapa dia harus memiliki kemampuan seperti itu?

"Lepaskan aku, hyung!", bentakku mencoba melepas pegangannya dari pipiku. Punggungku sudah terasa sakit, kini ditambah lagi dengan pipiku yang mungkin sudah memerah. "Aku akan jelaskan"

Mwo? Tiba-tiba kami sudah berada di kamar Kyuhyun-hyung. Aku terduduk di salah satu sofa miliknya. Kyuhyun-hyung duduk di hadapanku dengan kedua tangannya menyilang didepan dada.

"Katakan sejujurnya! Apa yang kau lakukan bersama klub aneh itu?", tanya Kyuhyun-hyung, tak berhenti mengunci tubuhku dalam pandangannya.

"Aku ikut membantu siswa itu", ujarku pelan. Aku yakin Kyuhyun-hyung mendengar jelas.

Tatapan matanya semakin mengintimidasiku. Aku menunduk takut. "Siswa baru bernama Sungmin? HOW DARE YOU!", teriak Kyuhyun-hyung menggelegar di dalam ruangan ini.

Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku. Ah, tamatlah riwayatku kali ini.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan kepadamu untuk tidak menyentuh namja itu. Kenapa sekarang kamu membantunya? Kamu dan MING LEE ingin mengkhianati kita ya?", tuduh Kyuhyun-hyung tak beralasan.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ketika sepupuku disebut namanya. "Aniya! Kami terpaksa. Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu Ming Lee ikut serta?"

SREEET! Kyuhyun-hyung kini menundukkan kepalanya tepat di depan wajahku. Matanya yang berwarna blue shappire merasuk ke dalam ragaku. 'Lagi-lagi kau meragukan kemampuanku, Dyn! Aku ini Hyung-mu yang jauh lebih tahu dengan apa yang kau lakukan! Jadi BERHENTI MEREMEHKANKU', sinisnya masuk ke pikiranku.

Aku merinding, membenci saat-saat Kyuhyun-hyung mendominasi otakku dengan caranya. "Kenapa sih hyung membencinya? Yuya-ssi saja menyuruh kami membantu dia. Memang ada apa dengan namja itu?", tanyaku dengan keberanian seutuhnya.

Kyuhyun-hyung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Berhenti menanyakan sesuatu yang bukan urusanmu! Jangan pernah sebut lagi nama yeoja itu di depanku. Aku muak mendengarnya", pinta Kyuhyun-hyung masih dengan nada sinis bercampur kesal miliknya.

Kami terdiam. Aku tidak ingin menambah bensin di atas kemarahan Hyung-ku ini. Kyuhyun-hyung termasuk sepupu yang paling disegani di generasi kami. Ia berkuasa dan memiliki kemampuan yang tinggi, walau masih di bawah Yuya-ssi. Yah, siapa sih yang bisa mengalahkan yeoja itu kecuali Tuhan YME. Keheningan ini mangganggu, tapi lebih baik daripada Kyuhyun-hyung terus mengamuk.

"HOAAAAM!". Suara seseorang menginterupsi keheningan kami. "Ada apa sih? Kok tadi ribut-ribut? Benar-benar mengganggu tidurku dan meditasiku", ujar seorang namja di atas ranjang Kyuhyun-hyung, Cho Ming Lee.

Aku dan Kyuhyun-hyung terbengong melihat sosok Ming Lee yang secara tiba-tiba ada di sana. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sana, Ming Lee?", tanya Kyuhyun-hyung dengan nada yang kembali marah.

Ming Lee mengusap matanya berulang kali, sepertinya ia belum sadar betul. "Sedari tadi, hyung. Sebelum kalian datang, aku sudah ada disini", jelasnya polos.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kami tidak menyadarkan keberadaanmu?", tanyaku bodoh. Jelas sekali Ming Lee menggunakan kemampuannya. Pantas aku tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya, toh ia tertidur.

"Pertanyaan bodoh", cibir Kyuhyun-hyung sarkastik. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? JAWAB, LEE!", marah Kyuhyun-hyung memuncak.

Ming Lee tiba-tiba menghilang, tidak menampakkan dirinya. Ini kebiasaan yang ia lakukan. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang memeluk belakang tubuhku. "Aku takut", ujar sosok itu pelan. Aish, Ming Lee bodoh. Kyuhyun-hyung pasti mendengarnya.

"Ming Lee berhenti bersembunyi di belakang Dyn. Cepat jelaskan! KENAPA KAMU MASUK KAMARKU SEENAKNYA?", bentak Kyuhyun-hyung sambil meraih Ming Lee yang sudah menampakkan dirinya lagi. Keputusan Ming Lee benar. Jika ia terus menghilangkan sosoknya, maka jangan harap Kyuhyun-hyung akan membiarkan dirinya.

"Maaf, hyung! Hyung kan tahu kalau Lee senang bermain di kamar hyung. Mianhae. Lee tidak bermaksud menguping pembicaraan kalian. Maaf, hyung", kata Ming Lee dengan tatapan penuh air mata.

"Aish!", ujar Kyuhyun-hyung bermonolog. Ia mengusap kepala Ming Lee pelan. "Uljima, nae saeng!", ucapnya lembut. Aku iri melihat perlakuan berbeda darinya untuk Ming Lee. Huh! Kenapa Kyuhyun-hyung baik sekali dengan Ming Lee, sedangkan aku masih merasakan sakit pada punggung dan pipiku.

"Hyung sudah tidak marah?", tanya Ming Lee dengan puppy eyesnya. Huh, menggelikan!

Kyuhyun-hyung mengangguk. Ming Lee tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu jangan memarahi Dyn-hyung lagi ya!", pintanya dengan selembut mungkin.

"Hmm", jawab Kyuhyun-hyung malas. Dari nadanya saja kita bisa tahu kalau ia tidak ikhlas melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba Ming Lee menyeringai, persis seperti seringaian Kyuhyun-hyung. "Hyung, biarkanlah kami berada di LUCK. Tadi aku mendapatkan sesuatu. Walau kurang jelas karena terganggu pembicaraan kalian, tapi aku yakin keberadaan kami akan membantu hyung. Jadi biarkan kami di sana", jelas Ming Lee dengan suara mantap.

Mata Kyuhyun-hyung berbinar. Ia ikut menyeringai. Aku bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan kedua sepupuku ini. "Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan buat aku kecewa, Lee!"

**.**

**r(o.O") YuyaLoveSungmin ("O.o)a**

**.**

"Jadi bagaimana hasil pencarian kalian beberapa hari ini?", tanya Yeomin-noona saat kami berkumpul di klinik Jungsi. "Siapa yang mendapatkan hasil memuaskan?"

Semua terdiam. Sungmin terlihat tegang, banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Hyun Young melepas pelukan Ming Lee. Ia melangkah maju. "Aku punya informasi penting", ujarnya serius.

Kamu semua, anggota LUCK, duduk dengan manis di tempat masing-masing menunggu kabar berita dari Hyun Young.

"Aku mencari lambing ini di perpustakaan sekolah. Aku mendapati salah satu buku menunjukkan bahwa lambang ini berkaitan dengan sejarah sekolah. Sayangnya…", kata Hyun Young terputus. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sayangnya apa, Young?", tanya kami penasaran.

"Sayangnya aku tidak menemukan buku lain yang menjelaskan sejarah sekolah ini secara detail. Itu semua berada di ruang khusus dalam perpustakaan", lanjutnya lagi.

"Ruangan khusus? Ruangan yang tidak pernah dibuka kecuali untuk orang-orang tertentu di sekolah?", tanya Hyo Chan bergidik takut. Ia memendamkan wajahnya di bahu Jungsi. Aish! Dasar yeoja!

"Mm… Bagaimana Noona? Apa kita berhenti saja?", tanyaku meyakinkan. Aku ingin sekali semua ini berakhir secepatnya.

"Tidak. Kita akan mengambilnya ke ruangan khusus itu", jawab Yeomin-noona tegas.

"Noona, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kalian bersikeras membantuku? Biarkan saja, toh kebenaran pasti akan terkuak", kata Sungmin jenuh. 'Aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian terus Hyungdeul, Noonadeul!', batinnya.

Aku turut sedih melihat wajahnya yang merasa menjadi beban kami selama ini. Ternyata Sungmin bukanlah namja yang tega membiarkan orang repot untuknya. Aigoo! Aku sudah menilainya salah.

Yeomin-noona duduk di samping Sungmin, entah sejak kapan. "Tidak, Sungmin-ah. Kami harus menguak kebenaran secepatnya sebelum semua terlambat dan membuat kami semakin repot", jelas Yeomin-noona sambil tersenyum manis.

Sebelum semuanya terlambat? Apa maksud Yeomin-noona sebenarnya? Apakah ini berkaitan juga dengan masalah keluarga Cho selama ini?

'Berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, Dyn! Jangan biarkan kata hatimu itu terdengar oleh orang lain. Ini bisa jadi boomerang untukmu', kata seseorang masuk ke dalam pikiranku.

Aku menoleh ke sekitarku. Siapa lagi yang bisa masuk ke otakku seperti ini? Aish, kemampuanku melemah. Aku harus belajar lagi. Aku harus mengunci otakku mulai sekarang.

"Jadi kapan kita mulai menggeledah ruangan khusus itu?", tanya Hyo Chan antusias. Yeoja ini memang diam-diam memiliki semangat yang luar biasa.

"Kamu pikir akan semudah itu menggeledah ruangan khusus itu, chagi? Tidak mungkin mudah!", bantah Jungsi sambil menyentil hidung mungil Hyo Chan. Kekasihnya itu hanya mengerucut sebal, karena Jungsi membantah perkataannya.

"Bukankah ada Ming Lee yang bisa masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa diketahui sedikit pun?", usul Hyun Young yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Seme-nya.

'Aish, kenapa aku?', kesal Ming Lee dalam hati. Aku tertawa kecil melihat kedua pasangan itu saat saling melempar death glare agar keinginannya tercapai. Hahahaha… Diakhiri dengan kekalahan Ming Lee atas keputusan Uke-nya itu.

"Usulanmu aku terima Hyun Young! Secepatnya saja! Kalau bisa besok malam kita menuju ruang khusus itu. Pastikan semuanya aman. Jangan sampai kita gagal", ucap Yeomin-noona di depan kami semua. Ia mulai memberikan pengarahan atas rencananya. Aku bosan mendengarkannya jadi biarkanlah rapat ini berjalan hingga akhir.

"Kenapa lesu seperti itu, Dyn?", tanya Ming Lee yang baru saja mendatangiku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya jenuh. Pelajaranku menurun semua. Aku harus mengejar ketinggalanku agar bisa lulus, bukannya asyik di dalam LUCK begini", keluhku kepada sepupu tersayangku itu.

Ia menepuk punggungku pelan. "Tenang saja, Bro. Kamu minta bantuan Kyuhyun-hyung saja. Ia pasti akan membantu", usulnya yang jelas-jelas tidak berguna untukku.

"Tidak! Kyuhyun-hyung akan menghukumku jika tahu aku menjadi bodoh seperti ini"

"Tidak akan apa-apa. Kita lihat saja nanti! Kisah ini akan semakin menarik, hyung", ujar Ming Lee semakin membuatku penasaran.

"Maksudmu apa, Ming?", tanyaku bingung. Ia hanya membalaskan ucapanku dengan senyumnya. "Jelaskan padaku, Ming", mohonku padanya.

"Ini adalah rahasia Tuhan, hyung. Kalau kamu tahu akhirnya, hidup tidak akan jadi semenarik ini. Selamat memenangkannya, ya Hyung", jawabnya sambil menjauh dariku.

'Berhenti memikirkan sesuatu tak penting, Dyn. Fokus saja pada apa yg ada di depanmu sekarang', kata suara itu lagi mengingatkanku. Ini sebenarnya suara siapa sih? Aish! Aku pastikan besok otakku terkunci rapat dari orang-orang usil seperti ini.

"Sudah selesai bengongnya, Dyn?", tanyaYeomin-noona dengan kata-kata penuh penekanan. Aku yakin ia sedang kesal sekarang. Aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia membalas senyumku, lalu menepuk pelan kepalaku. "Baguslah! Pintar!"

**.**

**r(o.O") YuyaLoveSungmin ("O.o)a**

**.**

Malam yang ditentukan datang juga. Yeomin-noona sudah menjelaskan kenapa ia memilih hari ini, karena tiga hari lagi adalah minggu hening untuk belajar, jadi ia ingin semua selesai sekarang. Aku, Yeomin-noona, Hyun Young dan Jungsi sudah berkumpul di dalam perpustakaan.

Dengan akal culas seorang dokter Jungsi, kami berhasil masuk ke dalam perpustakaan ini. Hyun Young bertugas untuk mencari segala informasi dan celah yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Yeomin-noona memintaku untuk mendeteksi keberadaan orang lain di sini. Ming Lee sendiri sudah menghilangkan dirinya, mengikuti intruksi Hyun Young. Yeomin-noona selalu siap siaga untuk membantu kami jika ada sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Hyo Chan dan Sungmin tidak dianjurkan untuk ikut karena berbagai alasan yang tidak dijelaskan oleh Yeomin-noona.

Aksi kami pun dimulai.

Waktu berlalu beberapa jam, namun kami masih belum bisa menemukan cara memasuki ruangan khusus yang letaknya pun tidak jelas. Ming Lee sudah berkali-kali mencoba masuk ke beberapa tempat yang diperkirakan sebagai ruangan khusus itu. Semua berakhir gagal. Terkadang Ming Lee kembali dengan keadaan yang berantakan, terluka, atau pun kelelahan. Sepertinya ruang demi ruang itu memiliki berbagai hal di dalamnya. Hal yang aku sendiri tidak bisa menduganya dengan baik. Satu hal yang membuatku bingung, kenapa Yeomin-noona tidak melakukan tindakan apapun?

"Coba di sini, chagi!", usul Hyun Young. Ia menunjuk suatu pintu kecil berukuran sebesar tubuh kucing milik halmoni-ku.

Ming Lee, yang baru saja disembuhkan oleh Jungsi, hanya dapat bergidik ngeri mendengar usulan kekasihnya itu. "Kamu yakin kali ini?", tanyanya takut-takut.

"Aku yakin sekali kali ini, chagiya! Cepat masuk. Hari sudah mulai pagi nih!", perintah Hyun Young dengan wajah mengerikan miliknya. Namja aegyo itu memang akan terlihat sangat menyeramkan jika sudah marah terutama saat kekasihnya tidak menuruti keinginannya.

Ming Lee menelan ludahnya kecut. Aku bisa melihat keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya. Ming Lee mulai menghilangkan dirinya.

SIIIIING!

Aura merah menyelimuti seluruh dinding di ruang perpustakaan ini. Ming Lee pun kembali menampakkan dirinya. Ia menggeleng ketakutan. Aish! Ini pasti pintu yang benar. Kami berlima mempersiapkan diri jika ada sesuatu yang datang.

Aku bergidik ngeri saat sebuah hawa mencekam mendekati ruang perpustakaan ini. Sosok itu masih berada jauh dari ruangan ini, namun aku sudah bisa merasakan hawanya. Aku menatap Hyun Young untuk memastikan apakah ia juga merasakannya. Hyun Young menganggukkan kepalanya mantap/

"Ada yang datang noona!", ujarku memberitahu.

"Aku tahu! Bersiap-siaplah, chingudeul! Kedatangan kita telah diketahui pemilik ruang khusus ini", balas Yeomin-noona dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat tenang. Aish! Kok bisa?

SIIIING! Sebuah hempasan angin mengibas kami semua. Untung saja kami bisa menahannya dengan posisi kuda-kuda kami. Bayangan hitam mulai menghias sisi ruangan perpustakan. Pasti sosok itu sudah sampai di sini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di tempatku?", tanya sosok itu dengan suara keras yang menantang. "Kalian tidak diizinkan memasuki wilayah itu tanpa izin", ujarnya sekali lagi.

BRUUUUK! Ming Lee terhempas ke arah rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Hyun Young langsung mendekati tubuh Ming Lee yang terkulai lemah. Aku ingin sekali menolong sepupuku itu jika saja tanganku tidak ditahan Yeomin-noona.

"Berhenti menghilangkan sosokmu, namja kecil. Jangan coba-coba mencariku! Aku sudah melumpuhkan semua kemampuan kalian, karena ruangan ini sudah aku proteksi dengan aura merahku", jelas sosok itu. "Katakan apa kemauan kalian?"

"Kami tidak akan mengatakan keinginan kami, sebelum kamu memperlihatkan sosokmu! Toh kami semua sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan, jadi kami tidak akan bisa menyerangmu", tantang Yeomin-noona masih dengan wajah biasanya itu. Aku tidak melihat raut ketakutan atau pun kegelisahan. Ia sangat tenang. Aish! Apakah menurutnya ini bukan masalah besar?

"Baiklah"

SWIIIING! Sesuatu bersayap turun dari atas atap perpustakan. BRAAAK! Pendaratan sempurnanya membuat lantai di ruangan ini retak karena sosok tubuhnya yang besar itu. Di depanku kini berdiri seorang namja dengan sayap berwarna abu-abu. Tubuhnya besar, tegap dan berotot. Benar-benar sosok seorang penjaga ideal, namun wajahnya tak kalah tampan. Ia menunjukkan senyuman yang menurutku cukup manis. Aish! Dyn sadarlah! Dia itu musuhmu!

"Jadi apa yang ingin kamu lakukan di ruangan itu, Yeomin Ha?", tanya sosok itu dengan suaranya yang berat.

Aku membelalakkan mataku, menatap orang itu dan Yeomin-noona secara bergantian. Jadi dia mengenal noona-ku ini? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Yeomin-noona menyeringai. "Hisashiburi, Kangin-ah"

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ TBC ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**TIDAK ADA PILIHAN KALI INI, KARENA MASALAH PERPUSTAKAAN BELUM SELESAI. KEEP READING!**

**Siapakah Kangin-ah? Apa hubungannya dengan Yeomin-noona?**

**Ayo tebak dengan imajinasi kalian, READERS!**

* * *

><p>…<strong>::Cuap2 Author::…<strong>

Jangan tabok Yuya ya! Karena chap ini memang harus berakhir di sini. Chap selanjutnya akan ada KyuMin moment kok! KKK~~ bagaimanakah? Masih ada yg ngeluh Kyu nggak keluar2? Ini aku dah keluarin! Hhe… Tanggal Update: 27 Januari (Ulang Tahun Mamaku)… Diusahakan akan ada update secepatnya. Karena baru sadar kalau itu pas ultah mama. Hahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review:<strong>

minnie beliebers: ini FF KyuMin namun karena misteri, ga secepat itu dipertemukan. Gomawo dah review.

Meong: Kyu sudah hadir… masih mystery jadi KyuMinnya disimpan dulu ya!

WidiwMin males login: REVIEWnya singkat bgt! Kkk~~ update sesuai jadwal niy!

KyuHyunJiYoon: iya, mianhae… kan tadinya ada di salah satu grup FB sih. Aku g hapal artis, tapi sdkit demi sdikit aku masukin. Gomawo dah review. Keep reading

MinnieGalz: bingung? Nanti terbiasa kok! Kkk~~ gomawo ya

Hima Kimie: Kyu udah ada… mianhae baru dikit. Selanjutnya ada KyuMin… kkk~~ keep reading ya! Dan terus menebak! Aku suka sama imajinasi semua readers

Noname: Jelek ya? Mungkin karena kamu nggak ngerti. Daripada bingung kamu ke WP aku aja ya! Di sana ada semua versinya!

JiYoo861015: ih kok konsep ttg LUCK g jauh beda sama pemikiran aku,,, kk~~ aku seneng deh.. gomawo dah review ya!

lee haerien: gomawo dah review dan kasih pilihan

Nuryatun: udah update! Semoga puas

Dyn KaiShin Kyuhyunmin: Dyn! Ini udah update! P.O.V kamu pula! Kkk~~

Thea: jadi reader setiaku ya? Hhe,,, tuh bang Kyu tampil… chap selanjutnya KyuMin, yeah! Gomawo

* * *

><p><strong>Sekian… GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUA READERS YG ME-REVIEW!<strong>

**Bagi READERS lainnya, AYO KEEP REVIEW! Biar FF ini lanjut disini, soalnya liat responnya agak KURANG kemarin, aku agak MALAS UPDATE jadinya. Hhe… Jangan sampai aku hentikan FFnya di sini ya!**


End file.
